Introverted
by ShyBridge
Summary: Velvet is very quiet and shy, while Jaune is well... Jaune, awkward and oblivious. But can Velvet get over her shyness and talk to the blonde? Or will Jaune not understand that there's someone who likes him? Who knows, this will be fun to watch unfold.
1. Chapter 1-How it all started

**Author's Notes: I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it. This is also my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is well received since all writers can't see all of their flaws. I hope you all enjoy! The bold lettering is just a little side thought type thing so don't worry about it too much. Also thoughts from the characters will be in Italics. _Also HUGE Note I'm a hardcore idiot and forgot the biggest piece of information in the world. I am deeply ashamed of myself... Introverted is heavily influenced by a piece from another writer by the name of The Rogue King and his story was Skittish and I felt that the way he had ended it was somewhat cliffhangerey and I thought I would create and expand. I know that I should have given credit from day one. And if many of you would like me too I will take this story down._**

* * *

After Jaune Arc saved Cardin's skin from the Ursa from the forest he decides to head to the library to study his tactics to help better his team. It was a peaceful night with a bright and beautiful moon shine through the enormous Windows. Thinking he was all alone he begins to fade off of studying and begins to quietly sing to himself, but in the far corner of the library a certain Faunus was working on an story she had in mind very diligently. As she has a heighten sense of hearing with her bunny ears Velvet slightly peeks over at Jaune worried that he will see her staring at him. Her cheeks begin to flush a pinkish-red color as she stares at her newly formed crush, even if she had never spoken to the hunter-in-training before.

But thinking back, she figured that it started a few weeks ago when she was being subjected to torment at the hands of Cardin and the other members of team CRDL. Velvet still remembered that day undoubtedly.

"Hey bunny freak!" Cardin shouted at her.

Trying to ignore her tormentors Velvet begins to speed walk to her class. But to no avail Cardin and his fellow team members catch up and Velvet feels a firm tug on her left ear. As Cardin begins to mock the Faunus she begins to tear up as they continue to tease her.

"Hey, Cardin!"

Cardin turns around with a smirk on his face. Still holding onto Velvet's ear, "What do you want Jaunny-boy? Can't you see I'm busy?" Cardin hissed annoyingly.

Jaune tries to act confident but seems to be shivering viciously. "H-how about y-you stop m-messing with her a-and pick on someone y-your own size!" Jaune spoke nervously.

"Oh please don't think you're a big strong man now Jaunny-boy, but fine." Cardin laughs.

Releasing his grasps on Velvet's ear Cardin and his team members grab Jaune and start to drag him away. As Jaune is getting drag he makes eye contact with a saddened Faunus and he gives her a thumbs up and a wink. Velvet begins to blush and doesn't know what to say but decides to give a slight nod.

Later Velvet hears that Jaune was beating pretty badly but Cardin hadn't gotten in trouble because Jaune's aura healed his bruises before any teachers could see them. Talk about irony, but with that it still doesn't mean Velvet is very safe since she is still a target of Cardin.

Velvet felt very sympathetic of Jaune since she knew that he was also a main target. But the torment kept coming to the Faunus and each time Jaune tried his best to help. It was nice of him to do but for Velvet it felt as if she was being used to be asked a favor from Jaune do to the fact that most of her life Velvet had been discriminated for being a Faunus and thought that Jaune was going to ask for her to repay him but doing some of his essays. But to Velvets amazement the call never came but so did Jaune coming to stop Cardin. In class she saw that Jaune seem to be more depressed. And thought that he decided he couldn't save her anymore, Velvet thought that Jaune was a very kind caring person but for some odd reason he began hanging out with Cardin? And her thought about him being nice were diminishing.

One day thought as Velvet was corner once again but the grasps of Cardin and the rest of team CRDL there was a voice in the background as team CRDL were laughing.

"Cardin, what did I say about messing with my friends back in the forest after saving your ass?" Jaune spoke angrily.

Friend?

"Alight fine... I'm sorry Velvet. Come on guys let's get outta here." Sighed Cardin.

As Velvet starts to pick up her books a shadow comes upon her. She glares up to see Jaune slightly grinning.

"Hey are you OK?"

Velvet skeptical about what Jaune was intending to do she looks at him and nods. "Okay good, uh, well I guess I'll see you in class? Have a good day." Jaune rubbed the back of his head.

"U-uh that was uh very k-kind of you... T-Thank you." Velvet muttered as she stared at her feet.

"Hey don't mention it." Jaune smiled sincerely.

"I-if there's anything I c-can do to repay you..." Velvet waited with dread for his answer.

Jaune chuckled. "Don't worry about that. I know what it's like to be Cardin's target and I only wanted to help."

Velvet stared at the retreating Arc in awe, and in that day she had started looking at him in a different way. Forming the feels she has for him. To the present as Velvet continues to stare at Jaune singing and working on his "studying" she notices that he didn't even know that she was there. Sadden she waits for him to actually resume actually studying to sneak out. As Velvet quietly stood up and tip toed around him towards the exit. After she realized her feelings for the knight, she knew that she wouldn't be able to even speak to him without her face becoming one big blush and her mouth spewing a stream of gibberish. The bunny eared girl got about half way to the door before the floorboards beneath her foot moaned loudly under the weight. Jaune's head shot up and he looked around the library. When he didn't see anyone, the blonde shrugged and went back to scribbling on his paper. From behind one of the bookshelves, Velvet poked her head out to see if Jaune was looking for her. When she confirmed that he was still working, the young huntress sighed in relief and continued towards the door. This time, she arrived silently, but when she opened the door, it creaked loudly. Without thinking, Velvet jumped out of the library and slammed the door behind her. Knowing that Jaune was sure to hear that, she took off down the hall at full speed without looking back. **But what Velvet didn't know was that Jaune was able to get a quick glance at the fleeing bunny girl and saw her ears as she left.**

As she pulls out her scroll and enters her dorm room and quietly shuts the door she notices that all of her teammates are all sound asleep. So she cautiously changes into her pajamas and slips into bed thinking to herself. _I wish I could talk to him, but he probably doesn't have an interest in a Faunus._

Velvet continued to berate herself until she finally fell asleep, her thoughts filled with Jaune and how wasn't able to talk to him.

She couldn't help it if she was introverted.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** **I hope you all have enjoyed this, I also want to clarify that this story is finished. It is just I want to upload the chapters every once in a while. It might be every week or maybe every other day. So if you see another chapter being posted soon it is not that I just rushed through to get the next chapter out it is just that this story has been sitting and waiting for me to upload it!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Essay Partner

**Author's Notes: I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it. This is also my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is well received since all writers can't see all of their flaws. I hope you all enjoy! The bold lettering is just a little side thought type thing so don't worry about it too much. Also thoughts from the characters will be in Italics. **

* * *

**Chapter 2-The Essay Partner**

The next morning Velvet wakes up much earlier than any of her teammates and decides to head to the locker room early and get ready before it gets too crowded in the halls and she attracts unwanted attention. After a nice warm shower the Faunus heads to locker room to get dressed but notices a pretty red head on the other side of the locker room putting her clothes on. _Hm I wonder why she's up so early? But. Wait a minute isn't that one of Jaune's teammates!? Oh no oh no…_ Velvet thought, she started blushing and turns to grab her school uniform. Seconds later though she feels a tap on her shoulder and she squeals "Eep!"

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Pyrrha spoke softly.

"Um I was wondering if I could barrow a hair tie if you had any extras. I lost mine the other day and I can't seem to find it anywhere."

"U-um let me l-look real fast." Velvet spoke nervously while her bunny ears hung over the top of her head while also looking at her feet.

"H-here you go." Reaching for her emergency hair tie.

"Oh thank you very much! I'll see you in class!" Pyrrha exclaimed walking away.

With a sigh Velvet got ready and headed to class fairly early being the only student in the class for the time being working on her essay. Moments later she hears with her heightened hearing the sound of a familiar voice speaking as a group entered. She begins to blush once again.

"Ok, ok I'm telling all of you there's something haunting that library!" Jaune exclaimed

"Look you dolt there's no such things as ghosts." Weiss rolling her eyes as she did.

"Oh yeah snow angel they how in the world did the door to the library just magically slam itself?"

"Well you were really tired when you got back to our room last night Jaune, you were probably just really tired and were just imaging it." Suggested Pyrrha.

"Yeah I guess you're right but I still think something or someone was there with me."

With that all of team RWBY and the rest of team JNPR sigh. As class begins Velvet decided to scan around the room to see what the others were doing. Nothing to interesting had happened though, later in class professor Oobleck assigned a project, "Alright class today's essay will be that you shall chose a battle during the Great War and write about the advantages and or disadvantages both the Faunus and humans had during said battle. But for your partner for this assignment will be decided by me because during an encounter you will not always have your teammates with you and you may have to work with someone that you don't know."

"Awwww come onnnn professor..." Pouted Ruby.

"Doctor… Ms. Rose, now children it is time for me to choose your partner."

As Velvet was now listening to the professor or Doctor she didn't want to be partnered up with the Knight because she wouldn't be able to even strike up a conversation with him.

"Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Scarletina." Said Doctor Oobleck.

Velvet looks down at Yang and gives out a sigh of relief. Yang too looks up at Velvet and waves a very friendly wave at the bunny girl and she pops out of her seat to come sit next to the bunny eared girl.

"Ok now Ms. Schnee you will be paired with Mr. Arc."

Weiss frustratingly grabs the bridge of her nose and grunts. As she is doing that Jaune cries out in excited "Yes!" As he goes to sit next to the snow angel.

"Helloooo!" Yang sang out.

"H-hi" Velvet muttered nervously.

"Aw come on don't be nervous we'll be wonderful partners I promise!" Exclaimed Yang.

"S-so what um battle would y-you want to do?"

"Well you see I don't "do" battles I enjoy fighting in them, but I won't judge if you're into that."

Turning as red as a strawberry, "I-I didn't mean it l-like tha-"

"Oh I'm just messing with ya." Yang giggled placing her arm around the bunny girl's shoulder, "alright let's get to work then."

Only a few minutes in the two stop working, and Yang was dying not to be bored but she couldn't muster the strength to do so. And with that she begins to mess around with her long golden hair. On the other hand, Velvet decides to peek over at the lovable goofball and the heiress work. "Don't worry snow angel, we're gonna pass this with flying colors just tell me what to write I got this." Popping his chest out with a cocky smile towards Weiss.

Weiss began sighing and rolling her eyes, "Okay, firstly stop calling me snow angel, secondly this," pointing at him then at herself," will never happen, and finally I don't want you to bring my grades down so why don't you just sit there and be quiet."

Velvet stares angrily at Weiss for talking to Jaune that way and feeling jealous that he's giving her all of that attention.

"Hey, soooo what we looking at?" Yang placing her head next to Velvet, startling her completely forgetting she's with her.

"U-uh n-nothing," Velvet muttered.

"Aww are you staring at vomit boy?" Yang asks grinning.

"W-what n-no of course n-not." Looking away blushing once more.

"Wait a minute you're the girl that Jaune stood up to Cardin for aren't ya?" Yang placing her hands on her cheeks in realization.

"U-um m-maybe."

"Aw does that mean that 'Knight's' actions inspired a crush?" Winking at the Faunus.

"Please stop…." Said Velvet as she placed her hands on her face.

Yang trailed off seeing that she had been making Velvet upset, "Oh no I'm sorry I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. I'll let it go."

"C-can you please not tell anyone? Please?" Velvet said with pouting eyes.

"I promise Velvet." But inside it was killing Yang to not use it as a teasing method for Jaune.

"You know we should probably get some more work done if we really wanna get done on time."

"Nah we just do it as homework I enjoy spending more time with ya. You seem really cool." Yang shrugged with a smile.

"Wait you don't care that I'm a Faunus?" Velvet asked perplexed.

"Pshhh why would I," Yang laughed, "I've hung out with tons of Faunus' before. Besides my par-"

Yang stopped herself forgetting that Blake had told her team not to tell anyone else about her "little" secret. "Um, Yang you okay?"

"Oh yeah Faunus' are wonderful! Come on we shouldn't fall that far behind on our work!"

"Um alright?" Velvet tilting her head to the side out of curiosity.

Coming near the end of class the duo got a decent amount of their essay done before Velvet decided to get off topic once more. "H-hey Yang y-you w-were r-right."

"About what?" Questioned the brawler looking up at the bunny girl.

"A-about having a c-c-c-cr-cr…" she let out a deep breath to clear her thoughts, "I like Jaune." Velvet admitted feeling her face burning.

"Yeah I mean. I kind already figured that out." Yang giggled

Velvet's eyes widened and she stared at her hands, "but, uh, that's because I got an eye for these types of things. I'm sure no one else has noticed." Yang added.

"You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Sure, of course, not a word," Yang nodded, "although, I'm surprised a ladies man like vomit boy didn't make a move on you after he played knight in shining armor. My guess would be that he felt like he would be taking advantage of you if he did. He's a good guy like that."

"Yeah," Velvet agreed as she started to daydream.

"Hey there, Remnant to Velvet, stay with me," Yang snapped her fingers in front of the Faunus.

"I, uh, what? Oh, sorry," Velvet blushed again.

"No prob. You wanna meet after class?" Yang offered.

"R-really?"

"Of course I think you're an awesome person. How about you swing by my dorm. I'll introduce you to my team. Maybe even Jaune as well," Yang waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I-I don't know if I-"

"Kidding! About Jaune at least, but my team will love to meet you. I'll let you talk to Vomit boy when you're ready," Yang patted Velvet on the back.

"O-okay then,"

The bell had just rang and Yang waved goodbye to the Faunus and caught up with her team and headed out.

Velvet grabbed her stuff smiling and happy that she had made a new friend that hadn't cared that she had bunny ears. She did have her teammates but they tended to avoid her in public so they wouldn't get bullied. But she felt that if someone tried to bully her with Yang around they'd probably end up with broken legs.

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:** **I hope you all have enjoyed this, I also want to clarify that this story is finished. It is just I want to upload the chapters every once in a while. It might be every week or maybe every other day. So if you see another chapter being posted soon it is not that I just rushed through to get the next chapter out it is just that this story has been sitting and waiting for me to upload it! Alright Chapter 2, let's see what Velvet is up to now!  
**


	3. Chapter 3-Yangtastic Lying

**Author's Note-** **I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it. This is also my first fan fiction so constructive criticism is well received since all writers can't see all of their flaws. I hope you all enjoy! The bold lettering is just a little side thought type thing so don't worry about it too much and is just me the Writer talking to the characters. Also thoughts from the characters will be in Italics. Also many of you will cringe from the amount of puns in it. I'm not sorry at all.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3-Yangtastic lying**

After doctor Oobleck's class team RWBY were off to their next class. As they were walking Yang seemed to have an off look on her face Weiss and Ruby didn't see it since they were arguing about something, as usual main it was Weiss complaining about Jaune being…. Well Jaune, and Ruby tried defending him. But Blake noticed her look, "Yang, are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh yeah defiantly!" Yang quickly responding.

"Um you're looking a bit off you sure? It looks like something is bothering you?" Blake question unconvinced by her first response.

"Pshhh nope! Nothing is wrong." Giving off a fake smile to hide what really was going on.

"Right… Well if something is wrong they you should really tell us."

"There's nothing wrong its fine." Waving her hand off at the Faunus.

There had been a bit of a break of classes so the team decided to go on a walk and get some fresh air. It was a beautifully nice and warm autumn day it couldn't get any better than this.

"So Yang?" Asked Ruby.

"Yeah sis?"

"Are you and your partner getting along well? Or does she hate you?"

"What? No why would she hate me?" Yang placed her hand on her chest.

"Well maybe you tried giving her a lesson on bad puns that involves the whole team in some way." Blake entering the conversation.

Yang gave Blake a stern look, "Hey my puns are Yangtasic."

She had received groans from her teammates all in unison.

"My point exactly…"

"Anyway Velvet seems like a very nice girl, she's quiet and shy but she's very bunny." Yang began.

"Really Yang? Really?" Weiss began to shake her head. **(You all will hate me and Yang both this will go on a while so prepare your butts.)**

"Cool off We-ice, don't be Yangry."

"…" **insert cricket**

Seeing that her friends were becoming tilted Yang decided to yang off a bit for now.

"So, Weiss how's Jaune as your partner?" Blake began trying to stray from the punful conversation.

Weiss began to frown, "Ugh that dunce always tries to whoa me somehow. He's such a dolt I swear if I get a bad grade because of him I'm gonna be…" Weiss glanced over at where Yang was.

"Yangry…" Yang added.

Weiss decided it was best to not go off on her teammate and decided to let this one slide.

"Come on Weiss you had it coming," Yang shrugged, "and also, I don't think Jaune's that bad…"

Her team all gave their an odd look each knowing that she has never said anything good about the boy, she didn't hate him but had always just made fun of him. Ruby also found it as an opportunity to pull out a pun.

"Yang? Are you Yangzy?" Both Blake and Weiss began to giggle a bit.

"What?! Come on that's not fair why do you laugh at hers and not mine?!" Yang insisted.

"Sorry Yang but Ruby's was pur-fect." Blake gave her teammate a bright grin.

"…I hate all of you…"

"Okay," Weiss began, "Let's be serious here for a second. Yang you actually gave Jaune some sort of complement? What is wrong?"

"What? I can't give a compliment to a friend?" Yang raised her arms.

"You literally always make fun of him." Ruby added.

"That doesn't mean I don't like him. I mean like him as a friend not… You know like like him because V- I mean um… You know what never mind, he's cool."

The group had just now started to stand in silence just wonder what in the world Yang was up too, until it was finally broken by the sounds that made Yang cringe.

"Hey guys! How's it Yanging?" Jaune had said with the rest of team JNPR with him.

"Okay why is everyone making puns right now? Are we missing some sort of holiday or what?" Blake declared. **(If there really was a day dedicated to puns I'd hate myself so much you don't even know…)**

"Hi Jaune," Ruby began, "we are just walking to get some fresh air, do you all wanna walk with us?"

"*gasps* are we going on an adventure!?" Nora shrieked in excitement.

"No Nora it's just a walk." Ren placed his hand on his partners shoulder.

"Aw…"

"Don't fret, we'll go on an adventure soon Nora." Pyrrha reassured her energetic teammate.

The two teams began their walk, they were all admiring the autumn leafs and enjoy the peace that they rarely get in the afternoon. Being a hunter in training can really take a toll on the body, and relaxing always eases the pain. Yang was also trying her best to not tease the blonde knight for his newfound crush, but she was itching to do something. _Alright well if he doesn't talk to me they I can't tease him. This'll be simple._ Yang thought.

"Hey, Yang?" Jaune began.

 _Oh you've got to be kidding me Writer… Really?_ **(Yes Yang the plot must thicken.)**

Yang began to turn slowly towards the boy hoping this would be a small conversation about a very small problem of his. "What's up?" Yang responded.

"I was just wondering, who's your partner for our essay?"

 _Oh great…_ Yang thought.

"It's um Velvet, she's the girl that you got Cardin to stop picking on."

"Oh really?"

Yang began to be indescribably nervous and began to speak faster and without thought. "Yeah, she's very nice, and a very sweet person, but she's also very shy and a little awkward but that's the nature of her which makes her cute and she also has a c-." Yang began to realize what she was about to say and shut herself down.

Jaune gave the brawler an unusual look wondering why she was nervous. She never acted this way before and frankly it was creeping him and the others out a bit, "Um Yang? Are you okay you just completely cut yourself off? What does Velvet also have?"

Yang had to think fast to see what she could do

"She um… She has an um cake! Yeah… she's a very amazing baker she told me and asked if I ever wanted some."

Jaune gave his brawler friend an eyebrow raise still wondering what was wrong with her, "Right… Well let's go get some food I'm starving."

"That's a good idea." Ruby added.

"Ya! Pancakes!" Nora declared.

As the group made it into the cafeteria Yang had still been tensed up and didn't engage in any conversation with anyone. All she needed to do was avoid talking with Jaune like she attempted to on the walk. "Hey, Yang?" Jaune once again began. Yang silently screamed to herself as she forced a smile. "Yes Jaune?"

"I can see that you've been a bit tense… do you wanna talk about it or something? I mean you know we're all here to help you."

"N-no I'm fine don't worry about it. I'm just having an off day that's all. Ha-ha."

Yang had gotten a few odd looks from her friends, but got a small unusual giggle from her sister. "I um, I'll be back I gotta go to the restroom real fast." Yang said as she stood up and began walking towards the door, taking a deep breath when she was out of the cafeteria. However, she soon noticed another presence following her and she turned to see Ruby with a goofy smile. "Uh... Ruby? What are you doing?"

"I know what's bugging you," Ruby sang her reply.

"You do?" Yang's eyes widened with surprise.

"Yep, you have a crush on Jaune," Ruby said excitedly.

"Look… wait what!?" Yang half shrieked at the accusation.

"Don't try to deny it, it's so obvious. You're acting all nervous around him and you won't talk to anyone. You know, I never thought I'd see the day where my sister got flustered because of a boy."

Yang was torn between laughing and growling. "Ruby, I don't have a crush on Jaune."

"C'mon sis, he's really nice! Just tell him how you feel."

"But Ruby, I really don't-"

"If you're too afraid, I'll tell him for you. He'll probably get just as embarrassed as you."

Ruby turned to dash back to the cafeteria to run, but she was grabbed by her sister who spun her back around. Yang knew nothing good would come from letting Ruby go right now and she concluded that only the truth would resolve this. "I'm not the one with the crush on Jaune, but I do know someone who does."

"What?" Ruby cocked her head to the side.

"Ok, I found out that there's this girl who has a crush on Vomit Boy, but I made a promise to her that I wouldn't tell anyone and I really want to tease Jaune about it," Yang confessed, feeling a lot better now that she at least told her sister her juicy piece of gossip.

"Oh," Ruby blinked a few times before another thought came to her head. "So who is it?"

"I can't say weren't you listening?" Yang groaned.

"Come on! I won't tell. Please? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me-"

"Ruby! You're not making this any easier for me!" Yang grabbed her hair and closed her eyes.

Ruby pouted and crossed her arms, but relented. "Fine."

The sisters returned to the table, Yang feeling better enough to act normally. She passed off her morning behavior as the result of an upset stomach. "At least she isn't Yangry anymore," Ruby snickered, causing her sister to give her an angry glare.

The rest of the day went swimmingly no questions nothing, but she was struggling to not tell anyone about Velvet. She was heading back to team RWBY's dorm room and she started hearing what seem to be Ruby and Weiss talking. _I swear those two always seem to be arguing about something it's Yangzy… oh god why'd I use that._ Yang thought.

As she opened the door she saw Weiss sitting on her bed but started to stand up and went straight to Yang and ask "So who is it?"

"Wait, what?" Asked Yang puzzled

"Who is this girl that likes the goofball dunce?!" Demanded Weiss.

Yang narrowly stares at Ruby on her bed giving her an apologetic smile, "RUBY! I thought I said to not tell anyone!" Yang shouted.

"I-I'm sorry it just came out! Don't be mad." Pleaded Ruby poking her index fingers together adorably.

She started to make her way to her sister, but her path was blocked by Weiss' arm. "Listen here, if there is some way to get that blonde moron to stop his infernal flirting with me, I want to know how it can be done. Now tell me who it is."

Yang looked to her partner with a pleading look, but Blake replied with a shrug. "I have to admit that I'm a little curious as well."

Yang stated to sweat and backed up against the wall, but each of her steps were matched by the determined heiress. "Guys, I made a promise..."

"And I promise to make your life a nightmare if you don't tell me," Weiss growled.

Yang narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "You can't threaten me. I'm not telling and you'll never change my mind!"

Weiss huffed. "It doesn't matter. I'll find out who it is."

"Good luck with that," Yang smirked, "but you'll never find her."

Not one moment later, a knock came from the door, accompanied by a meek voice. "Um, Yang? I'm here to work on our essay."


	4. Chapter 4-Really Ruby?

**Author's Note- Hey all, sorry I haven't been updating this story like I said I would, I just have been busy with school and powderpuff cheerleading for my school's Homecoming week. Anyway I hope you all will forgive my absence and I hope to continue updating this story as much as I can. Thanks for your understanding. I do not own anything RWBY, RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**  


* * *

 **Chapter 4-Really Ruby?**

As Velvet was standing outside of team RWBY's dorm room she looked down at her hands which were shaking, "Ugh why am I such a nervous wreck." Velvet spoke aloud. Velvet was getting a bit concerned that no one had opened the door she was thinking about knocking at the door once more. _Come on Yang, please open the door… man I hope Jaune doesn't come out and try to talk to me…_ Velvet thought to herself. She began to hear from voices behind the door, she attempted not to listen but with her heightened hearing but it was difficult. Somehow without noticing the door behind her had opened a voice came from behind her, "Hey, it's Velvet right?"

 _Oh you have got to be kidding me… Why does the world hate me?_ **(Oh don't worry Velvet the world doesn't hate you, nor do I… but the think is who does?...)** As she turns around it had been Jaune talking to her, her heart started beating faster and faster it should've popped out of her chest by now. _Okay Velvet what are you going to do? Um maybe I can ignore him? No no that'd make him think I don't like him… oh but I don't want it to be obvious that I like him… hm or maybe I can actually say something to him?... No that's too bold of a move what are you thinking._ Velvet thought to herself, after dealing with her inner conflict she decided to just stand there frozen and wide eyed at the knight.

"Um wait did I get your name wrong? Is it Violet, Valentine, Vitoria, Rose? I'm sorry if I got it incorrect." Jaune spoke rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay ice queen how about you just meet her first?" Yang said from behind the door.

Moments later team RWBY's door flings open and Yang peeks her head out and sees the Bunny girl and the dolt in the hall. Under her breath Yang says, "Great now I have to deal with this…"

Yang then grabs Velvet by the arm and starts to pull her into the room. "Hey ah what are you guys up to?" Jaune asked.

"Oh you know Jaune, girl, stuff hey do you wanna talk about this with us, I mean you do have seven sisters." Yang shrugged.

"Oh um, ha ha n-no I'm good, may you ladies have fun." As Jaune bows and runs into his room.

Inside of team RWBY's dorm room Yang is standing next to Velvet getting blank stares from the rest of team RWBY.

Velvet then speaks up, "H-hello…"

"Hello! I'm Ruby!"

"Weiss." Added Weiss nodding.

"Blake." Blake spoke from behind her book.

"I'm V-Velvet… It's n-nice to meet you all."

"Aw you seem very shy? Don't worry Velvet we're really nice!" Ruby declared.

"T-That's good to hear I've heard y-you all are very kind. So um sh-should we work on our essay Yang?" Velvet asked.

"Nah we can just do that later let's just hang out for now and have some fun!" as she patted the Faunus on the back almost making her fall over.

"So," Weiss started, "It must be awful to have Yang as your partner?"

"Shut it ice queen!" Shouted Yang

"Sh-She's really funny and we get our work done and she's nice." Velvet answered.

Yang stuck her tongue out at the heiress at what Velvet said.

"Well I guess she's better than that dunce I have as my partner, he just so immature." Bickered Weiss.

"H-he can't b-be that b-bad." Velvet said poking her fingers together.

"Oh please he's dimwitted, irresponsible, unfocussed dolt." Weiss scoffed

"Uh boy," Ruby whimpered

"His constant flirting is so annoying he's just so obnoxious. Can't he just find another girl he can flirt with ugh." The ice queen continued her rant. **(Alright ice queen chill out a bit you're getting a little cold right now.)**

Velvet was getting a bit angered at the heiress being so mean to her knight, but she didn't want to do anything knowing that she seemed to do this a lot of the time with the boy.

 _Oh god I need to get her out of here before both of these two begin to blow their gaskets._ Yang thought to herself, now grabbing Velvet to escape the hell, "Ok! Well Velvet let's go get something to eat." Yang began to push the Faunus out into the hall making her skid her feet against the carpet.

"Um shouldn't we wait for the rest of your team?" Velvet asked.

"No it's fine we already had some food not too long ago." Yang assured

"Y-Yang? Why are we going to go eat if you had already went and got something?"

"Well, um…"

Velvet pulled Yang's arm away from her and stopped,*sigh* "They know, don't they?"

"Well I mean…" Yang rubbing the back of her head

"You told?!" Velvet accusing Yang, tears started to form in her eyes.

"No, no, no... Ok well I did tell Ruby and I guess she told the other two."

"Yang! You promised. I trusted you!" Velvet said in a sadden tone.

Yang heart shattered seeing her new found friend starting to cry, "I know, I know but, I just had to Ruby assumed that I was the one who liked Jaune and if I didn't tell her she was going to ask him out for me. So I had to tell the truth I'm so sorry."

"Wait? Your sister was going to try to get you and Jaune together?" Velvet wiped her eyes and looked up.

"She thought she was being nice 'confessing' for me," Yang giggled, glad to see that Velvet wasn't upset anymore.

 _Hm I guess she really didn't mean to tell her sister… B-but wait didn't she say that Ruby wanted to ask him out for her?_ "So she's not going to tell Jaune about me right?" Velvet asked

Yang's eyes widen and glared at Velvet, she then grabbed her arm and went on a dead sprint back over to the dorm room, they then see Ruby knocking on team JNPR's door.

Jaune opens the door, "Hey Rubes, what's up?"

Ruby began to open her mouth but was stopped died in her tracks because Yang went full speed and tackled her to the ground and pulled her into their room kicking it open and pulling her sister inside. _Is it that time of the year again for the girls? Like is today April Fools or something they're acting so weird… I'm kinda getting freaked out…_ Jaune thought as he saw his friends go into the room. Moments later he noticed that Velvet was standing off to the side a bit. "Ok? Hey um do you know what that was about?" Jaune asked.

Velvet froze in place eyes widened once again and turning different shades of red, Yang who took care of Ruby poked her head out and sighed at the sight of Velvet. "For the love of..."

 _Alright yeah I need to know what day it is…_ Jaune thought. "Hey Ren?"

"What is it Jaune?" Asked Ren

"What day is it? It's not April Fools is it?" asked Jaune perplexed, "I'm just confused."

"It's September 24." Ren replied.

"Hm… okay then."

Meanwhile in team RWBY's room, "Why did you guys not stop here?" Asked Yang

"We weren't really sure what she was going to do." Blake explained

 **Sigh** "Ruby you can't just go and ask him for Velvet you should've at least asked her first."

"I know," Ruby said poking her index fingers together, "I just wanted to help, I'm sorry Velvet."

"It's ok Ruby thank you for trying to help." Velvet said

"Hm, I wonder what we can do you're so very very shy, no offense Velvet." Yang grinned

"It's ok I know I'm a bit introverted," Velvet said

"I have an idea!" Said Ruby

"What is that Ruby?"

"We could help you get out of your shell and ask Jaune out!"

"U-Um you don't h-have to."

"Pshhh of course we do we're all good friends here." Said Ruby excitedly.

"Well do we have too?" Blake asked not truly thrilled about the idea

"As team leader, this is an order." Ruby declared

"This is amazing idea!" Yang said place her arm around Velvet jumping up and down.

"Ok if you guys say so." Velvet said somewhat concerned

Velvet was somewhat terrified of what her new friends could do to help. _I hope this doesn't go too badly…_


	5. Chapter 5-Interrogation

**Author's Note- Hey all, sorry I haven't been updating this story like I said I would, I just have been busy with school I've also been having my personal computer being used by my older brother for a bit so I've haven't been able to do much, I PROMISE that I will be uploading chapters about every two days or so like I said at the beginning. Anyway I hope you all will forgive my absence and I hope to continue updating this story as much as I can. Thanks for your understanding. I do not own anything RWBY, RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5-Interrogation**

Jaune has had a very odd week, first the ghost in the library second the way Yang was acting when they on their walk, third was the odd interaction with Velvet in the hall and Yang plowing Ruby in the hall and once again the weird "talk" with Velvet and finally think it was April Fools even though it was September. Now that this was all behind him and Jaune could work on the essay he decided it was best to relax a bit and just talk.

"Hey, Ren do you have any idea what has been going on with the girls lately it's been kinda weird."

"I really don't know Jaune but whatever it is it isn't my problem. Besides I've got Nora o handle." Ren stated.

"True, but hey that's alright! With this essay I could show Weiss that I can actually do this and show her and then maybe she'll actually have some sort of attraction to me." Jaune said confidently

"Jaune... When are you going to accept the fact that she's not interested in you? And that she finished it during class..."

Jaune gave Ren a quick glance at that comment but in a way Jaune knows it's true, and it's also true she already finished the essay. _Does anyone like me?_ Jaune thought to himself. Moments into that thought there's a knock at the door and Ren looks over at Jaune lifting a brow.

"Are you going to get that?" Ren asked still at his table looking towards the door then Jaune.

Jaune responds with a deep sigh, "Can't you get it this time I'm really tired of weird stuff happening to me?" Jaune pleaded.

"Jaune the last few times you've opened the door they've been for you. Do you really think what's behind that door is not for you in anyway?" Ren states with a bit of laugther.

"Oh come on Ren, that's not how the world works… Right?" Jaune stated nervously tapping his pencil

 **(Sorry Jaune since you're the main character in most of my stories your days of reckoning is upon you. And also this is how RWBY works.)**

Ren just gave out a deep sigh and began to walk towards the door. Moments later Ren flings the door open and begins stepping off to the side as two figures walk into the room and one speaks.

"Hey Jaune we need to talk to you for a bit." Asked Yang

Ren smirks at Jaune giving him the 'I told you so' look.

 _Great here we go again._ Jaune thought. "Ok," as Jaune walks out of the room he glares at his friend with a slight frown.

"Ok ladies what would you like to talk about?" Jaune questioned

"Follow us," Blake responded

"Um Ok? So how've you guys been?"

"Oh we're just great Jaune!" Exclaimed Yang, "How are y- NOW!"

Moments later Blake opens a door and Yang kicks Jaune into the closet.

"Wait wait guys wh-what's going on!" The ladies dim the lights in the room

"We need some information out of you." Explained Blake

"L-like w-wha-"

"Why are you interested in Weiss?" Demanded Blake

"Wait wh-"Jaune keeps getting cut off by the two ladies

"Are you into any other girls?" Questioned Yang

"I-"

"Younger or older?" Blake interrupting once again

"Do you like personality or looks more?" Yang continues

"How much do you flirt with Weiss on a daily basis?"

"What's your favorite color? Also how do my boobs look today?"

"Do y- wait what? Why does that matter Yang?" Blake says giving an odd glare at her partner.

"I'm just curious, Ruby and I think they look pretty good today." Yang shrugged

"Guys! Why are you doing this?!" Jaune shouted

"Yang he's not cooperating we need a new method." Explained Blake

"What do you mean?! I am liste-."

"Shhhhh we're not done." Blake placed her fingers to Jaune's lips making him blush.

"I've got the perfect idea." Yang smirked, "I'll be right back!" Yang bursts out of the closet and races back to their dorm leaving a terrified Jaune and a calm Blake there.

Back in team RWBY's room the three girls seeing what else they are able to do to get Velvet more comfortable to speak with Jaune. "Hey guys?" Asked Velvet, "What's taking Blake and Yang so long I thought they were just asking him what his favorite place is to eat?"

"Hm I'm not sure." Ruby said

"Eh it's probably nothing Jaune's Jaune." Weiss remarked

Moments later Yang bursts into the room now having the attention of the three very confused girls.

"Hey Yang? A-are you okay?" Asked a confused Ruby.

Yang was looking between the girls not really paying attention.

"Hello? Remnant to Yang? You there?" Weiss waved her hands in front of the brawler.

"Hm? O-oh yeah sorry I was just looking for Zwei." Yang replied.

"He's right here." Ruby said petting Zwei who was sitting in her lap.

"I need him for a little bit." Yang quickly grabbed Zwei and ran back outside to the closet.

"Why does she need your dog?" Velvet asked still very confused.

"Hm I don't know…" Ruby responded.

Meanwhile Jaune is completely terrified out of his mind back in the closet. "B-Blake can you p-please tell me what's going on?"

"Sorry Jaune but I can't tell you for your own good." Blake replied.

"What do you mean my own good? I'm being interrogated in a closet?!"

Moments later Yang bursts back into the closet, Zwei in hand. "

Alright, this'll get you to talk." Yang stated.

"OH GOD NO, PLEASE PLEASE STOP!" Jaune pleaded

Blake had pinned the knight against the wall of the closet as Yang stood in front of the squirmy boy Zwei in hand. She then took Zwei and had him lick Jaune's feet making the boy shiver.

"OH GOD WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Jaune cried

"We want to know what your favorite restaurant is." Yang demanded

"BUT WHY I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" pleaded Jaune

"Do you wanna go to round two Jaunny-boy?" Yang insisted

"I-I LIKE SHOPKEEP'S D-DINER O-OK! IT'S 20 MINTUES AWAY FROM THE SCHOOL!" Jaune screamed

"Perfect," spoke Blake, "That's all we need, let's go Yang."

The two 'detectives' and their trusty sidekick Zwei exit the closet leaving the mortified boy wondering what in Writer's name just happened _why writer! Why do I have to live through this_? Jaune thought to himself. **(Sorry Jaune this hurts me more then it hurts you since you're my favorite character.)**

As the door to their dorm opens Ruby came up to them excitedly, "So how'd it go?"

"He likes this place called Shopkeep's Diner, it's only about 20 minutes from the school. We can go check out the place after we go shopping tomorrow." Yang answered

"S-Shopping?" Questioned Velvet

"Yup," said Ruby, "After class tomorrow we'll head into town and buy some new clothes for you!"

"Um... okay yeah that sounds great." Velvet reluctantly accepted.

"Alright," Yang spoke placing her hands behind her head, "I'm hungry now, asking Jaune about this stuff got me hungry let's go."

Velvet and the rest of team RWBY walk into the hall and as they begin to head out they spot a terrified Jaune walking to his dorm room, "Hi Jaune!" Ruby waved towards him. He looked up and makes eye contact with both Yang and Blake as they give him the " _we're watching you or we'll get the dog"_ look. He bolted as fast as Ruby using her semblance to get to his room.

"What did you do to him?" Weiss asked concerned.

"We only asked him a few simple questions, beats me." Shrugs Blake innocently.

"They why in the world did he run so fast?" Questioned Ruby

"Oh he probably was just nervous seeing a certain gorgeous bunny girl named Velvet." Yang spoke winking at the group and slapping Velvet's rear end making her jump a bit.

"Oh Yang leave the poor girl alone," getting in between Yang and Velvet, "It's already bad enough she has a crush on that goofball."

"Oh come on I bet she'd be happy if that was Jaune spanking her." Yang snickered

Velvet turned the shade of Ruby's cloak as she hid behind Weiss, "Ugh Yang," Said Ruby disgusted

"Ok fine I'll stop, it's going to be pretty late when we're down with dinner tonight, do you wanna work on our essay tomorrow Velvet?"

"U-um aren't w-we s-shopping tomorrow?" asked Velvet still red

"Oh yeah, right well I mean we'll get it done sooner or later," Yang shrugged


	6. Chapter 6-Shopping Day

**Author's Note-** **I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it. For now I decided to attempt to have me; the writer be an actual being in the show, I found it amusing in my opinion but I do not know if you all will like it but we'll see. Also thoughts from the characters will be in Italics. Sorry about not keeping up to date, sorry that I'm not able to keep my promise.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6-Shopping Day**

Velvet was just sitting in class pondering to as what had transpired the night before, and how she really felt about her new found friends. On one hand she seemed really happy that she was able to have them, but on the other she was scared that they'd just turn into another group of humans who just treated her as just an animal, trying to get the bad thoughts out of her mind she remember looking into Yang's lilac eyes and saw the regret she had in them when she admitted that she told the rest of her team about her crush. She thought with that image in her mind she'd take the risk and trust them.

As the bell rang for lunch Velvet picked up her books and headed to the cafeteria in search of Yang to see if she wanted to work on their essay a bit since they had plans on going shopping later that day. She spotted Yang almost immediately in line since she had her long golden hair it wasn't that hard. Velvet went over to speak with her but she hadn't noticed that Yang was already in a conversation, "So do you want to know why we did what we did yesterday?"

"Honestly Yang I just want to forget any of that ever happened to me ever. J-just how can you make something as cute as Zwei and turn him against me?"

The Faunus froze she peeked off to Yang's side to see that she was talking to Jaune who had turned away at the last minute to not notice her "Eep!" Velvet yelped as she sprinted out of the cafeteria.

Both of the blondes turned to each other confused, "Um, did you hear something?" asked Yang

"It's either I'm going crazy or… you know what yeah I'm probably crazy." Spoke Jaune

 **(In my world Jaune you're going to go through hell, but I still love you.)**

"Yeah… Thanks Writer."

Velvet stopped to catch her breath, "Well, we can just work on it later." Velvet spoke out loud to herself.

The rest of the day went as normal with professor port babbling on about another one of his stories about his childhood most students were doing one of two things, sleeping, or trying to sleep. As the class finally came to a close the bell had woken most of the sleeping students and they had left, including Velvet. Moments later a dash of red peddles flew over to her and an adorable voice came from the leader of team RWBY, "Guys!" Shouted Ruby, "I found herrr!"

"So are you ready to go?" as the younger girls all came around to meet with them

"U-um shouldn't we get changed out of our uniforms first?" Questioned Velvet

"That's the thing we'll go in our uniforms and come back in our new outfits," Yang answered, "We'll look hot."

"Ok but my purse is back in my room."

"Oh don't worry about it," Yang commented patting Weiss's head, "Our residential ice queen has got it covered."

"Excuse me?!" Weiss shrieked, "I never agreed to this?"

"Weiss you have SO much money it'll be fine besides isn't some money worth Velvet's and Jaune's happiness?" Yang attempted to give her puppy eyes.

Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang's attempts.

"Well ok if you buy something flashy for Velv here then it'll whoa Jaune and finally get him off your back." Yang offered.

Weiss pondered for a moment, "Ok fine, I don't mine buying something nice for our new friend."

"Yes!" Yang shouting fist pumping

"But," Weiss interrupted, "You're buying your own clothes."

"Wait what! Come on we're friends too!" Yang pleaded

"Yes but Velvet is into Jaune while you're clearly not." Weiss answered

Velvet chuckled at their argument, "Are they always like this or?"

"Yep," Ruby spoke rolling her eyes joining Velvet's laughter

"I'm just waiting for the day they start making out." Blake joining in. **(Even though I don't agree with any of the Bumbley or Freezer Burn ships I'll let this one slide.)**

Weiss started to turn red and glared at Blake, "I would never do that in my life…. I'd have to be crazy!"

"Hm," Yang in deep thought, "You know I wouldn't mind if it happened."

"Don't you dare." Weiss glaring at the brawler

"Oh relax ice queen, I'm kidding," Yang giggled walking to the entrance of the school.

Weiss let out a sigh of relief only to be met with Yang remarking, "But how good of a kisser are you?" Winking

"She's kidding right." Weiss nervously turning to Ruby

"Honestly Weiss I question it a lot." Ruby shrugged. **(Truly most of the ships that involve Yang are with another girl the fandom speaks.)**

As the girls head into town on the airship Velvet feels more comfortable around her new friends and she seems to open up more to the team, once they reach Vale team RWBY rush Velvet to the nearest clothes store they can find, once they get inside all of team RWBY scatter to collect clothes for the Faunus. They've only been in the store for only about 10 minutes and the four girls of team RWBY throw what seems like a cartoonishly large amount of outfits onto Velvet trying her hardest not to collapse on the amount of clothes she's holding. Not able to see where she's going she has Yang lead her to a dressing room. As they reach the room barely able to fit the clothes in the room with her she closes the door and begins to undress and puts on an outfit. When the door reopened came out a gorgeous bunny girl in a whitish-red outfit with a maroon bow wrapped around her waist with her sleeves enlarged. "H-how's this?"

"It's ok but…." Blake scanning Velvet

"Well the bow seems to be a bit of overkill don't you think?" Yang added **(Bows in RWBY are combat hazards waiting to happen so overkill is an understatement.)**

"We could get rid of it?" Suggested Ruby

"But then it'd lose the color contrast," Weiss commented **(Yes Weiss it will loss contrast but she won't loss her contrast in combat.)**

"Hm well… What do you think writer?" Ruby asked looking to the sky with the others joining.

 **(Well I think that it's a nice outfit but if we were to follow Monty's vision we'd find an outfit without a bow so it wasn't a problem in combat. Also I want to make a small clothing montage describing more outfits so there's that.)**

"Well that settles it! Onto the NEXT one!" Spoke Ruby as Velvet entered the room once again.

When she opened the door, she was dressed in brown dress with light tan accents with brown gloves and a bunny button on her rear end.

"Points for combat skirt!" Ruby cheered as Weiss nodded

"Meh, no." Blake shaking her head

"Maybe, Writer?" commented Yang hands on her hips. **(Points for combat skirt for sure)**

"Told you!" Ruby smiled.

 **(But maybe we could find something with a bit more color and pizazz.)**

"How are we going to find that?" Yang questioned. **(Yang I'm writing this story. I've got this.)**

"Next." Said team RWBY in unison

With a sigh Velvet returns to her room, "Writer why is it so hard to find a good outfit?" Velvet spoke out loud **(Velvet I love you, you already look awesome but you need an outfit to compliment you for Jaune. Also for me visualization.)** Moments later Velvet reveals her next choice, it was a light blue hooded shirt that left her belly revealed which was attached to her with two black straps with yellow accents all around with matching light blue boots and miniskirt, on top of short leggings.

"Wow I love the yellow designs!" Exclaimed Ruby

"It's… interesting but in a good way." Blake assured

"I like it!" Commented Weiss

"It looks like with that miniskirt that you're going to take Jaune on some wild nights." Yang said with a wink.

Hearing that comment left Velvet turning red once again and rushed back to her room, "I-I don't l-like t-this anyway I-I'll change!"

The other three rolled their eyes at Yang who shrugged, "It was a joke ok." **(Really Yang you call that a joke? That was worse than your puns.)**

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all got a bit of a laugh out of the comment.

"Oh yeah writer? I'll show you." Yang joked.

 **(Remember Yang, my story my rules.)**

\Once again Velvet changed and walked out leaving team RWBY jaws dropped at what she was wearing, it was a light tan miniskirt dress with brown accents on the rim of the skirt, with a maroon jacket with golden accents that ending at her chest, she also had gloves that covered the rest of her arms. And was wearing thigh high black boots with brown leggings underneath, also she had a dust pouch and brown strap around her waist.

"Owww it's beautiful!" Ruby cheered jumping up and down

"It's perfect on you I love the colors." Blake agreed

"I really like it, wish I found that. What do you think Writer?" Added Weiss

 **(Wow Velvet you look absolutely gorgeous! Even though it's not as colorful I love the maroon with the gold accents.)**

"Alrighty then we got ourselves a winner!" Yang pumping her fist in the air.

"Aw," Spoke Velvet blushing, "is it really that nice?"

 **(Of course Velvet!)**

"Um heck ya it is!" Yang replied happily

After the rest of the girls chose what they wanted to wear and buy they headed back home with the clothes Weiss so "happily" had to buy.

"Wait?" Weiss began, "Writer why didn't you pay for our clothes or at least gave them to us for free?"

 **(Well you see Weiss first I can't buy it for you since I'm not in your world and secondly I knew you'd be happy to pay)**

"Yeah… Happy is an understatement Writer."

As they entered the school they heard a familiar voice calling out, "Hey guys."

Behind them were Jaune and Ren, "Where've you been?" Ren asked

"Oh you know out shopping, like the new outfits?" Yang winked

Ren rolled his eyes and the two scanned over each of the girls, doing so Jaune noticed a very pretty Faunus. "Oh, h-hey Velvet."

Velvet stood there silent eyes widened and starting to blush. "So what do you guys think of Velvet's new little outfit?" Yang asked pointing at Velvet's legs just out of Velvet's field of vision winking once more.

 **(Really Yang?)**

"Sh." Yang replied

Ren sighed and rolled his eyes once again knowing very well that he'd get his legs broken by Nora if she found out he was eyeing another girl even though they weren't together together. But on the other hand Jaune began to blush a bit at Yang's actions and started to rub the back of his neck, "Y-yo I-I mean it l-looks bea-beautiful," the knight closing his eyes and tilting his head.

"Hey don't you have to get going to train with Pyrrha?" Ren asked the knight

"Oh crap, sorry girls I gotta go! I'll catch up with you all later!" Jaune yelled running through the halls.

Ren waved at the girls before going is own way.

"Owww he thinks the outfit is beautiful Velv," Yang giggled patting the Faunus on the back but she hadn't responded to her, "Uh… Velvet? You ok?"

"He's with Pyrrha a lot of the time isn't he?" Velvet asked with her head and ears falling forward.

 **(Oh, Velvet they aren't a thing if that's what you're thinking.)**

Team RWBY look at each other worried for their friend, "I bet it's nothing," Ruby tried assuring Velvet.

"Don't worry Velv," Weiss spoke, "I'll talk to Pyrrha if anything is going on… I promise."

 **(I'll come with you too Weiss.)**

"Wonderful."


	7. Chapter 7-Enemy In Plain Sight

**Author's Note-** **I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it. Wow this is a first time in awhile since I last kept up to date with uploading. Considering it is Fall Break I've got a lot of time on my hands for a few days so that's pretty grand. Also I had gotten a review speaking about the introduction of me; the writer, being placed in the story, and saying that it had broken the immersion of the story and I took it to heart. I thanked the individual for letting me know and decided I should keep the author commentary to a minimum but from time to time it will be included. The reviewer also reminded me that this story is a romance first before a comedy like some of the other stories I'm currently working on. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7-Enemy in Plain Sight**

The next day all of team RWBY is awake except for the ice queen, who is sound asleep in her bed having a wonderful time with one of her favorite past times… Sleep, but her slumber was disturbed as she felt a pressure onto her chest, moments later Weiss was about to say something but was stopped. "Wakey Wakey ice Queen!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yang!" Weiss shouted, "You are so childish! Ugh you will regret this someday Yang."

"Hey take a chill pill ice queen." Yang began laughing.

"I'm going to talk to Pyrrha." Weiss grabbed her clothes and walked out of the dorm room with sass.

Blake started, "She's really going to kill you one of these days. You know that?"

"Yep. It'd be worth it." Yang replied.

After that encounter Weiss was in the locker room now and took her nice warm shower, planning her murder of Yang. After getting ready for what was to come she headed out to find Pyrrha and finally found her in the library. Weiss sighed before walking over to where Pyrrha was, "Good morning Pyrrha." Weiss said smiling.

"Oh good morning Weiss I didn't see you there." Pyrrha acknowledged

"Pyrrha would you mind if I asked you about something?"

"Of course what is it?"

"Well," started Weiss "Life would be better without a certain shameless brute, but otherwise I'm good. Anyways, I couldn't help but notice that you've been spending a lot of time with Jaune lately."

"Of course I am. We're partners," Pyrrha responded, a little suspicious, "but why would yo-… Wait, are you jealous?"

 **(Oh this'll be fun.)**

"What! Of course not!" Weiss screamed, only to be shushed by the librarian.

Pyrrha smirked. "I had no idea Weiss. But you know, he's always trying to get your attention, so I don't know why you'd be concerned."

"I don't like Arc that way," Weiss stated flatly.

"But fortunately for you, Jaune and I are just friends, and why have you just ignored him? If I had a guy who like me that much I'd be happy." Pyrrha continued.

"I don't like Arc that way," Weiss repeated.

"I could say something to him to help you out…"

"I'm asking for someone else!" Weiss slammed her fist on the table, but retracted her arm when she saw the librarian's cold stare.

"Oh really?" Pyrrha asked sarcastically.

"I am!" Weiss reinforced.

"Then may I ask who you are asking for?"

"I… can't say…" Weiss' shoulders slumped.

"Of course you can't," Pyrrha snickered.

"It's true!"

"Well you can tell whoever it is that Jaune and I only have a loving friend relationship."

Weiss sighed. "I'll tell you, but only if you swear not to tell ANYONE else."

"Wait," Pyrrha sat up, "There is someone else?"

"Yes," Weiss growled. "Now do you promise?"

"Yeah, yeah. Now who is it?!" Pyrrha leaned in excitedly.

"Uh…" Weiss gave her friend an odd look.

Pyrrha, realizing what she was doing, blushed and sat back. "Sorry. Being a famous athlete didn't leave me much time to gossip and have fun with this kind of stuff."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but understood because of her upbringing. "Well, you know that rabbit Faunus, Velvet?"

"Oh my gosh!" Pyrrha squealed, but cringed when the librarian shushed again. "She's so pretty and so shy and caring! She has a crush on Jaune?" Pyrrha finished, whispering.

"Yes. And Ruby's got us helping her overcome her shyness and get together with that goofball. It was my job to find out if you had anything going on with him."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes giggling a bit. "We're just friends."

"And that's all I need to know. So as long as you keep quiet, my job is done."

"Wait, I want to help," Pyrrha grabbed Weiss' shoulder before the heiress could leave.

"What?"

"Oh c'mon I never was able to do these type of things when I was younger. Pleaseeeee!"

"I would have to talk it over with the others…" Weiss shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm on the same team as him! I can help so much!"

"Ugh! Fine. Go find out what he looks for in a girl or something."

"Yes!" Pyrrha cheered.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the librarian demanded.

"Sorry Ma'am!" The girls replied as they bolted out of the room.

"I'll get started right away," Pyrrha waved as she ran back to her team's dorm.

"Sure," Weiss replied, knowing that she would have to explain this to her team as well as Velvet.

Pyrrha dashed to the door of her room and skidded to a stop. She steadied herself before entering to find Ren and Jaune sitting on the team leader's bed with a board game between them. Ren was casually cleaning his weapons while Jaune was staring intently at the board. "Man, I'm not going to lose eight times in a row," the blonde muttered to himself.

"You're a good strategist Jaune, but you need to stop second guessing yourself," Ren shook his head.

"Um…" Pyrrha stood awkwardly at the door, not knowing how to proceed.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha," Jaune looked up and waved.

"Can I borrow you for a second, Jaune," Pyrrha tried to sound innocent.

"Sure. Don't move the pieces around while I'm gone, alright?"

"Jaune I think I'll be fine," Ren smirked.

Jaune stuck his tongue out at the other male before leaving the room. "What's up," Jaune asked his partner.

"Let's go for a walk," Pyrrha replied with a fake smile.

"Um, Ok…," Jaune gave the Spartan a concerning look, but began to walk.

 _Alright Pyrrha, you can do this. You're a teenage girl. This should be in your DNA._ Pyrrha thought to herself while walking.

"So Jaune," Pyrrha began, "I was wondering if you have been talking with any ladies lately?"

Jaune looked at the Spartan wide eyed _oh no… Writer! Why me…_ Jaune thought to himself, all he could muster out was, "OH GOD NO not you too?!"

"Wait what?" Pyrrha asked confused

"It's Shopkeep's Diner I already answered it before… OH GOD NOT THE CLOSET AGAIN!" Jaune said now running back to their room.

Jaune ran back into the room and slammed the door behind him. "What's wrong?" Ren jumped off the bed with his guns ready.

"You have to help me Ren! I don't wanna go back in the closet!" Jaune cried.

"I… Wait what?" Ren lowered his weapons in confusion.

A loud bang rang from the door, followed by Pyrrha's shouting. "Jaune! Come on what's wrong I just wanna talk."

After a few minutes, Pyrrha gave up on trying to get into the room and slid against the wall. _Was I too obvious? I thought I was subtle,_ Pyrrha thought to herself. "Ugh it's fine. It doesn't need to be done right now."

The Spartan stood up and headed to the gym for her daily workout while Ren continued to try to figure out what Jaune was panicking over.

Now in the cafeteria Weiss walks over to where her team and Velvet are sitting.

"Hey Weiss how'd it go with Pyrrha?" Ruby asked

"It was great she's only friends with him," Weiss said confidently directed towards Velvet, "But…"

"But what?" Yang perplexed.

"Pyrrha really wanted to help and I didn't want to say no to her, so she's helping us now. Are you ok with that Velvet? I know I should've asked but I couldn't say no to her she's never done anything like this before." Weiss said speaking at the speed of light rubbing her neck.

"I appreciate that she is trying to help thank you for letting me know." Velvet said smiling. _It's nice that they genuinely care for me._ Velvet thought.

Meanwhile the rest of team RWBY sighed at Weiss attempt to keeping her mouth shut, "I guess you weren't able to keep those lips of yours close, but I know what can." Yang winked

"Quiet you." Weiss demanded.


	8. Chapter 8-Jaune's Struggle

**Author's Note-** **I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it. Been a few days but school is well school. What are you going to do about it but I hope you all enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8-Jaune's Struggle**

Jaune was now completely terrified of all of his friends and feared for the worst, first it was Ruby and Yang with their new friend Velvet. Honestly it was pretty normal for those two to be weird, but when he was snatched by Yang and Blake was taken to the closet with Zwei... My god was he on guard and completely paranoid. He's now probably pretty scarred from the incident he thought that staying away from team RWBY was the trick but now. Now his own teammate who lives in the same room as him was also acting weird. All they've done was ask questions and questions and to top it off when Pyrrha began asking the question and Jaune panicked she just shrugged it off and pretended nothing was wrong and now has resorted to acting much friendlier then she normally is. But no that wasn't the end of it, today as he saw Weiss in the library he normally comes up with some cheesy pick up line and she always called him a dolt and frowned at him, but no she put a fake smile on and even laughed at it!

As Jaune ran to his room he could only think of one person who could possibly help him in this situation and that person was in his room. As Jaune opened the door and quickly closing it behind him attempting to catch his breath someone speaks to him, "Jaune?"

As Jaune turned he was faced with his two teammates Ren and Nora. "Oh ha-ha h-hey guys." Jaune said nervously rubbing the back of his head

"Are you okay Jaune you seem a bit um tense." Spoke Nora

"Pshhh what no I'm fine see." Giving them a fake smile and a thumbs up.

"Jaune is Cardin trying to mess with you again? Like we've said before if you need help with him you can just ask." Ren placing a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"No no it's not Cardin it's just that as of right now Nora seems to be the only normal girl that I know here." Assured Jaune

"N-normal?" Nora asked

"Can you elaborate?" Questioned Ren

"Well you see," Started Jaune, "the girls over on team RWBY and Pyrrha having been acting well different especially with what Blake and Yang did to me yesterday, which is freaking me out."

"Normal?" Said Nora once again not directly asking anyone.

"Wait what did Blake and Yang do?" Ren asked concerned

"I-it's not important d-don't worry." Jaune replied

Nora has now butted into the conversation and turns to Jaune, "Jaune I take you thinking that I'm normal as a challenge I eagerly accept."

"What?" Jaune says tilting his head confused.

"Oh no." Ren said face palming. _The school's going to get burned down._ Ren thought to himself.

As Nora ran off to do some godly thing the two boys just looked at each other, "Ugh why did you have to provoke her Jaune now she's probably going to blow up the school or decide to break everyone's legs." Ren said shaking his head.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't think that type of stuff sets her off." Jaune states

"Well I'd love to help you right now Jaune but I should probably go stop her from killing everyone in the school."

 _Oh no b-but I need help hm what can I do to have him not go after Nora?_ Jaune thought. "B-but wait Ren okay if I go get Nora can you please go see what in the world the girls are attempting to do to me? Please?" Jaune asked pleading

Ren gave out a sigh _I guess we'll all just die then._ "Fine I'll help, I'll go and see what they're up to, and I'll catch up with you later. Just don't let Nora do anything? Alright?"

"I promise!"

As the two teammates go to their destinations they shake hands, Ren decides that Ruby would be the easiest to get any form of information so he chooses to head to the cafeteria. He sees Ruby at the normal table with the rest of team RWBY and this bunny girl that he doesn't quite remember her name but recognized her. As he approaches the table quietly he overhears some of the things they're talking about, he makes out the words, "Jaune," "Velvet," "Shopkeep's Diner,", "Practice." and something about a "Plan" after hearing that info the girls finally notice that he's coming close and stop talking immediately.

 _Hm,_ Ren thought to himself _so whatever this "plan" is it has to do with Jaune in some sort of way. But their also using Velvet, what is it that they need to practice? It may be for training no it has to do something with Shopkeep's Diner so some sort of dinner? Or something else I'm not sure. I also did catch something about talking hmmm_

"Hello," Ren greeted

"Hey Ren," Spoke Yang, "How's it going?"

"Oh you know was just stopping by to get something to eat. Did I intrude on something?"

"Pshh what no," Ruby said rubbing the back of her neck, "So… Um have you met Velvet?"

 _Now I remember Velvet, she's the girl me and Jaune saw with the girls after they came back to school_ "You introduced me to her when you all came back after your shopping day. Hello Velvet," Ren waving.

"H-hi there." Velvet nervous

"So what are you girls up too?" Ren asked

"Oh nothing just talking about girl stuff." Yang replied.

"I did hear that you guys were doing something about practicing though, mind if I join you girls in the training room?"

"Oh no we are just trying to help Velvet talk t-."Ruby was interrupted by an elbow to the ribs. "I mean we we're practicing on how to bake cookies."

 _Hmm a plan to practice talking I can only assume so much, I need more, I've got it._ "So I was just in my room talking to Jaune."

Ren now knew exactly what was going on as Ruby glances over at Velvet as she turns the shade of Ruby's cloak.

Ren gave the girls a slight grin and turned around to tell Jaune, "Well sorry girls I forgot that I need to be somewhere right now I wi-."

"Stop right there Renny-boy," Yang stood up, "I know how that brain of yours works and that my little sis gave you pretty much all of the answers," As Yang glares at a blushing Ruby rubbing her head, "You can actually help us practice after all."

"Right…" Ren said moments later bolting out of the cafeteria with all of team RWBY and Velvet in hot pursuit.

 _All I need to do is avoid them the best I can that can't be that har-_ Moments later Ren was frozen in place by Weiss and then was tackled by Yang followed by the rest of team RWBY with Velvet watching.

"Oh my dust… did you guys really have to tackle me?" Ren spoke still on the ground.

"Hey you're the one who was going to tell Jaune you deserved this." Ruby stated.

"But you were the one who told me all I needed to know." Ren replied.

Ruby knowing Ren was right started to blush a bit at the comment.

"Well we don't want you to tell Ol'Jaunny boy about our plan, we need you." Yang stated standing up with the others.

"Meep."

Meanwhile, Jaune ran around the school to find his crazy energetic teammate, now starting to give up he sees Nora getting charged up but a single cloud in the sky while doing so she pulls out Magnhild and puts it to grenade launcher mode. Jaune jolted over to where she was and tackle her before she could unleash hell onto the school.

"NORA! Please stop you don't need to blow up the school to prove that you're the weirdest girl I know!" Pleaded Jaune

"Oh I see so you want me to destroy the town then?" Nora asked

"Nonono, Nora listen YOU. ARE. THE WEIRDEST GIRL. I KNOW I PROMISE THAT!" Jaune said

"Oh please you're just saying that." Nora shrugged

"NO I think that you're wacky overly hyperactive and unpredictable."

"Aw Jaune that's so sweet of you to say but you've gotta remember I'm already with Ren! Don't worry you'll find someone like me someday." As Nora punched Jaune on the shoulder and skipped away humming.

"Um… wait what?" Jaune said confused

Hoping that he was somehow able to convince her Jaune headed back into his dorm and notices that Pyrrha working on her essay, still worried that she was going to do something bad to him he still spoke to her. "Hey Pyrrha have you seen Ren?"

"No I'm afraid I haven't. Why do you wanna talk about something?" Pyrrha replied tilting her head and smiling.

"Um ha-ha n-no it's fine I was just wondering…" Nervously Jaune spoke.

"Oh, ok then." Pyrrha said somewhat disappointed.

Jaune heard her tone change and gave out a sigh. _Ugh well I mean, maybe we should just talk. I'm gonna regret this._ Jaune thought.

 **(We'll see Jaune… We'll see.)**

Jaune let out a sigh before speaking, "Pyrrha?"

"Hm?"

"What… what's been going on?"

Pyrrha didn't know how to respond to Jaune she didn't want to tell him the truth because of course it wouldn't help Velvet at all. _What am I going to do? Ugh._ Pyrrha thought.

"Jaune nothing's going on I just want to know if you're talking to anyone. Can I not ask I mean I am your partner and all, I'm just curious.

"I know… But it's just you and team RWBY have been acting weird around me lately and it is kinda freaking me out and I-I just wanna know."

Pyrrha felt bad that she was lying to her partner but it was the best for him and she knew this was the best option to lie, _I-I can't tell him, I just need to keep lying even if it's gonna kill me._

"Jaune," Pyrrha began getting up and placing her hand on Jaune's shoulder, "All I'm going to say is that we're acting weird for a good cause, it's just that I can't tell you… Please understand?"

Jaune felt better knowing that there was a reason for the girls acting odd and it wasn't out of the blue and accepted what his partner told him.

"Alright." Jaune started now having a big smile on his face. "Thank you for telling me something Pyrrha."

Pyrrha smiled back, "You're welcome Jaune."

"I'm gonna take a nap now I'm pretty beat."

"Of course."

Jaune fell onto his bed thinking of what happened to Ren unaware that his partner was just across the hall having who knows what happening to him.

"Y-Yang we don't have to do this. We could do our essay maybe?" Velvet offered

"What of course we do besides we can finish the essay later, first Mr. snoopy here just had to figure everything out and was probably going to tell ol'Jaunny boy across the hall. The least he can do now is help us." Yang said glaring into Ren's soul.

"It's only fair," Ruby added shrugging

"Ok so how do you propose I help you?" Ren said rolling his eyes.

"Oh," Yang said grinning, "I know exactly how you can help." Grabbing something under her bed, "Here it is."


	9. A Well Needed Update

**Author's Note:** **Hello all, it has been quite some time since I had last updated this story and I have good reason for this behavior. As many know this story was heavily inspired by The Rogue King's story called Skittish, and he had ended it on a major cliff hanger I wanted to write my own. But with that I've used a lot of the same, well basically some plot points are identical. And not to long ago Mr. Rogue contacted me through PM and stated, "I'm not mad at you and I'm not going to be like, 'you need my sound off to write your story.' and I'm not going to tell you to take it down, I find what you're doing as flattering. I would like for us to do a collaboration and possible make this story into some sort of spiritual successor to Skittish since I know I had left it off on a terrible point. " He also said I could just ignore him and continue with what I'm doing and he wouldn't take action. But I wanted to do what was right and also have an opportunity to work with the first writer I came across when I began reading fanfiction. And he had said he would; when he had the time, to finish this story and then we'd work on the next chapters together, I know life can get busy and I decided to hold off doing anything until he contacted me back saying he was ready, but the sound off hasn't come yet and you all still need to wait. If Rogue doesn't come back to me soon I will continue where I left off but hopefully I can get some advice and help from him. Introverted is now going to be a spiritual successor to Skittish and will eventually pick up where Rogue had left off. Thank you all for being patient and thank you for reading this. Also I am very aware that I had done a terrible thing taking major bits from Rogue's story and using them as my own and I feel very ashamed but he has given me a chance to redeem and work with him, I hope you all can forgive me too.**

 **Sincerely, ShyBridge**


	10. Chapter 9-Speaking Barriers

**Author's Note-** **I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it. Hey all, I'm happy that this Chapter has been finished and tweaked but I'm sadden to say that Rouge King hasn't spoken to me lately on about a collaboration with completing this story life is very busy for many people and I'm one of those people so I understand if he's busy and I respect that and well I hope you all enjoy this chapter of the Spiritual Successor to Skittish, Introverted! Also Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9-** **Speaking Barriers**

Ren sat on Blake's bed with his arms crossed preparing for what was going to happen next. Yang placed a round object onto where Ren's heart was.

"There we go!" Yang exclaimed, "Now it'll work perfectly."

"What is it Yang?" Velvet said while Ruby was off to the side of her also perplexed.

"You'll see." Yang said hanging her head high.

"Yang wh-…." Ren began but was stopped with silence with the sound of Jaune's voice coming out of his mouth.

Ren, Velvet, and Ruby all gave the golden brawler a perplexed look wondering how this was possible.

"Um…. Yang where… How'd you do that?" Velvet stated.

"I know a place that specializes with this type of stuff."

"So you go there on a regular basis?" Ruby asked.

"Psh what no of course not… I mean I do every once in a while when I." Yang caught herself and looked at her friends, "um n-never mind."

Velvet and Ruby still gave Yang an odd look and after a brief moment of silence Weiss and Blake entered the room seeing their friends now looking at them.

"Hey guys," Weiss began, "Um why's Ren here?"

"I'm here against my will." Ren spoke. Hearing Jaune's voice come out of Ren's mouth brought both Weiss and Blake a back.

"Um…. I-is it just me or did I hear Ren speak in Jaune's voice?" Blake questioned.

"Nope you heard him clearly." Yang replied glowing with a smile.

"Okay?" Weiss and Blake spoke in unison.

"It'll be good for Velvet's practice." Yang assured.

"Right." The duo said once again in unison.

"Yang." Ren spoke still confused that he had the voice of his blonde teammate. "Why do I have this on?"

"Well you see Re- I mean Jaune you're going to be helping ol' Velvet here by having a conversation with one another. She needs to practice her speech so when it's the real deal then it'll be alright." Yang explained.

"So what if I refuse to talk?" Ren said tilting his head at the girls.

"Then Yang and I will use our "methods" of persuasion to get you to talk." Blake commented giving Ren a sadistic smile.

Ren thought to himself about when Jaune was panicking over "the closet." Wide eyed he didn't want to risk anything from the two. *Sigh* "fine… I'll help."

"But after this is done I need to know where you found this equipment so I can talk to the people who own the place." Ren stated.

"Hmmmm, nah you can find that out on your own Jaune."

"Please stop calling me that." Ren said.

"Sorry Jaune no can do we got business to take care of, take one!" Yang said as she pushed Velvet closer to the boy.

Velvet looked at the boy now wide eyed and nervous, "I-I um d-don't think I can do this," As she blushed

"Oh come on its easy," began Yang turning to Ren, "Hey there sweet cheeks you wanna go out to dinner and maybe later we can come back her and Yang out?" Winking at Ren.

"Ugh, Yang! That's disgusting." Ruby complained sticking her tongue out in disgust.

The girls of Team RWBY began to bicker about how to help Velvet, while both Ren and Velvet just looked at each other. Finally Ren decided to interrupt the girls. "Ok first off when you said Yang out did you mean hang out or make out? And secondly no offense to Velvet but from what I've seen of her I don't think she'd be able to say THAT to anyone, let alone Jaune. Even if she was able to I'm sure my leader would shut down on all cylinders and run away."

"Yeah," Yang sighed, "Good point."

"Also even though I;m here at my will I think that you, Velvet are a very great girl for Jaune and well I don't want this to go to waste." Ren added making Velvet blushed a bit at the comment.

"Alrighty then Taaaaaaake two!" Ruby cheered jumping in the air.

"Um i-it's just w-weird I don't know w-what to say to Ren," Velvet said tapping her fingers together.

"Well Velv he's now Jaune so just imagine that you're talking to him, it makes it easier since he has the voice modulator." Yang reassured

"Oh, um ok," Velvet said taking a deep breath before facing Ren.

As she opened her mouth however she went wide eyed once more and froze where she was, all of team RWBY put their heads down. "I was thinking this would happen," Weiss sighed, "Ren," Weiss was cut off but Yang, "Why can't we do something I want to do and call him Jaune?!" Weiss decided to ignore her teammate, "Would you mind trying to act like your dolt of a leader."

"Right… how am I supposed to do that? I already have his voice…" Ren asked eyebrow raised

"hm how about trying to be more fun and out coming or maybe actually talking?" Yang suggested, which was met with a blank stare.

"Just, try again." Weiss sighed

"Take three," Blake added sarcastically

Many hours passed as the ladies gained little progress "Take two thousand five hundred and fifty two," Ruby spoke with her face hidden in her pillow.

As the other member of team RWBY were roaming around the room, Ren finally after the last two thousand five hundred and fifty one takes decided to complete at least one conversation with Velvet but her ability to keep either from blushing or not stuttering was so much to bare. During the thousands of takes Ren counted to herself how many times she had stuttered. It was around ten thousand six hundred and forty nine times, this was going to be a while. "H-hi I'm um…. Um I'm Velvet? Yeah… Yeah I'm Velvet h-how've you been?"

"Um, Velvet we've met before remember? Ha-ha how are you?" Ren replied was surprise that she was able to get through that sentence with less error, but knowing that, that wasn't going to last long.

"Oh right right I- I um forgot. Ha-ha… I'm, I'm good s-so a-are you busy with anything?"

"Hm no I'm just going to relax a bit. Do you want to hang out sometime Velvet you seem really sweet."

Velvet was at a loss for words with that statement and Ren knew this was only acting since if Nora would ever hear him talking to a girl like that he'd be a dead man, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-…" Moments later Velvet fell back first onto the floor flustered off the end of Remnant.

"Aw dust Jaune you broke her…" Yang stated sitting in a chair twiddling with her hair.

"Maybe we should take a break," Blake offered, "It's almost…. Wait what time is it?"

"We've been here for two days." Weiss replied sitting on a throne of ice cleaning Myrtenaster.

"Wait when did you build that?" Ruby asked chilling on her bed petting Zwei who is in her lap.

"What are you talking about? You saw me build this yesterday?"

"You're telling me we've been in our room for two days with Ren and Velvet and no one's decided to see if we're here or not or maybe where their teammates are?" Blake asked confused.

"Yeah basically." Yang replied.

"You know what, I'm not even mad let's get something to eat."

"Great idea." Yang proceeded to pick up a more or less frozen Velvet off the ground and begins to carry her. "But first we need to make sure ol'Jaunny over here won't spill the beans on our plans." Yang said glaring at the captive.

"I make no promises," Ren stated getting up.

"Well if you do then I'll just have to take you into the closet and teach you a lesson." Yang threatened with a smirk forming

Ren now not afraid of the closet, "Do you really think tha-."

"We'll tell Nora you've been hitting on other girls." Blake spoke swiftly interrupting Ren

"Okay yep deal, I won't tell," Ren said without hesitation.

"Good boy," Yang said, "Now I'm hungry let's head out."

"Wait." Ren began, as the girls turn towards him Velvet still over Yang's shoulder, "Jaune's been pretty spooked and well he's trying his best to avoid all of you. How are you going to be able to get him to talk to Velvet? Even though he is clumsy and well not agile he can be pretty evasive when it seems fit. He'd be able to see you all a mile away."

Ruby was just about to say something her older sister covered her mouth, "Nice try Jaunny boy we aren't telling you anything so that you're able to warn him." Pushing the girls out of the room.

As they reached the hall Yang stated, "Honestly I have no idea on how we're actually going to do that."

"Maybe we can get someone that Jaune trusts, but the only people I can think of are Ren and Nora." Blake replied, "Ren we all know won't do it and Nora's unable to keep any secrets. Who else is there?"

"Well how about we find someone Jaune doesn't know?" Ruby suggested

"Who do we know that Jaune doesn't?" Weiss asked

"I-I think I know someone would could help." Velvet muttered still over Yang's shoulder.

"Do you think they'd be willing to help?" Yang asked

"Maybe, I'll go talk to them and meet you all later." Velvet said jumping off Yang running off waving.

Velvet makes it back to her room, hoping that the person she want help from was in there, thankfully when she opened the door to her room she was met with her whole team.

"Hi guys!" Velvet spoke panting.

"Hi Velvet." Spoke Coco.

"Hello Velvet." Spoke the kind Yatsuhashi.

"Hey Velv." Said Fox.

"I um I wanted to talk to you all?"

"Sure go ahead what do you need?" Asked Yatsuhashi.

"Well um… t-there's this gu-." Before she could finished her teammates all flashed right in front of her in full attention.

"Ok, I'm interested now," Interrupting her, "So do you like him?"

"Well um, yes," Velvet muttered out

"Ooh you HAVE to tell me everything! Wait was it the guy who got Cardin off your back?" Coco asked excitedly

"I've heard he is a very kind guy. But he is sort of a dolt." Fox responded.

"That's true but he's r-really funny and hands- um nice…" Responded Velvet sheepishly.

"So what would you like us to do?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"I-I want to ask him out, b-but it's kind of hard to find a good time t-"

"So basically you want us to set you two up?" Coco interrupted once more.

"Y-yes well preferably Yatsu since he is easier to talk to since well Coco I think if he sees you he might fall for you." Velvet murmured

"Good point I am pretty irresistible when it comes to boys." Coco said.

"Alright, so do you want me to talk to him to meet you or drag him?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Well you see the problem is if you call me by name he'll probably be spooked." Velvet began to blush.

"Why is that?" Fox asked.

"Um well you see Team RWBY and I have been acting kind of odd around him lately and well Yang and Blake took him into a closet to interrogate him about what his favorite place is to eat and his teammate Pyrrha is also helping us and now he's scared of her and then we also kidnapped his teammate Ren for a few days to help me practice speaking to him so yeah…"

"That's why you've been gone." Coco concluded.

"So drag him?" Yatsuhashi assured.

"Yes."

"Where shall I take him?"

"Um how about where the statue is?"

"Alright just give me his name and he'll be there. I promise." Yatsuhashi spoke smiling glad to see his teammate happy.

Velvet nodded in approval and smiled at friend, "Alright, his name is Jaune Arc."


	11. Chapter 10-Rose Garden

**Author's Note-** **I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it. Hey all, I'm happy that this Chapter has been finished and tweaked but I'm sadden to say that Rouge King still hasn't spoken to me lately on about a collaboration with completing this story life is very busy for many people and I'm one of those people so I understand if he's busy and I respect that and well I hope you all enjoy this chapter of the Spiritual Successor to Skittish, Introverted!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10-The Rose Garden**

After dealing with Nora, Jaune decided to wander the halls of the school thinking on what to do, because he didn't know where Ren was and he didn't want to go back to his dorm to potentially have an encounter with Pyrrha or any of the girls from team RWBY. So he decided to go on a walk near the rose garden, he'd always go there to get away from all of the stress in his life because it was always so calm quiet and relaxing there. It seemed like a proper time to head there. On his way there Jaune was doing his damnedest to avoid basically everyone since he wasn't sure who was against him in this war. All he wanted to do was relax. But beyond his knowledge Jaune was being watched and followed by a sword-wielding giant who was surprisingly quiet. Jaune had finally reached the garden and the sun was still shinning, there had been a nice cool breeze and the leaves on the trees began to flutter to the ground in their rich beautiful reds, oranges, and yellows. It was gorgeous.

 _Aw at least I'm someplace safe from the girls._ Jaune thought to himself. _I wonder where Ren is? I hope he's okay… awh who am I kidding it's Ren he'll be fine._

Jaune had found a nice place to sit down right underneath a beautifully large tree. He had begun to lay down and listen to the trees wave their arms in the breeze and listening to the sounds of nature around him. It had been a long while since he last came to the garden since he really wasn't stressed out as much anymore… key word anymore now he could get his mind off of the girls, don't get him wrong he like each and every one of them like they were his other 7 sisters. But they had just been acting so weird lately and have freaked him out he had to get away. Not to mention Velvet, she's really nice and beautiful person but there's something about her Jaune couldn't quite put his finger on. But that was a thought for another time all he wanted right now was to listen to nature.

But unannounced to Jaune's attention Yatsuhashi was watching him and was prepared to talk to him and convince him to come talk with Velvet, it wouldn't be that hard.

"Hello there." Yatsuhashi spoke softly to try and not startle Jaune.

But Jaune was a bit startled and jumped up panting.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to scare you."

Jaune still panting, "It's it's alright, h-have we met before?"

"I'm afraid not my, name's Yatsuhashi how are you Jaune?"

Jaune looked up at the giant a bit confused, "Um wait. How do you know my name?"

"Well your name's been flying around lately but I just didn't know who you were."

"Right, well what are you doing out here Yatsuhashi?"

"I come here to meditate and relax when tired it's a beautiful place."

"Yeah, I come here when I'm stressed out. Especially lately."

Yatsuhashi was a little interested, "Oh really? Why?"

"Haha well lately Team RWBY, my own team and this faunus`1 girl named Velvet have been acting a bit… odd lately and something's have happened to me so I'm a bit tensed up and stressed out."

Yatsuhashi was somewhat laughing in his mind at the poor boy's struggles but he understand him. "Well Jaune, I'm not sure if I should really be sorry about this or not but I need you to come with me."

Jaune looked at Yatsuhashi in terror, "Oh no…. no, no please don't tell me you're helping them."

"After hearing your story I understand your fear. But you need to come talk to someone right now so you should probably come with me." Yatsuhashi insisted.

"Oh no! No I don't want to. You're not going to force me to come with you!" Jaune spoke looking terrified.

"Jaune. I'm sorry but do you really think I won't let you!"

Yatsuhashi looked at Jaune with an odd expression, "Jaune, do you really thing I won't be able to carry you to her?"

Jaune opened his mouth but then closed it immediately and moments later was picked up and placed on Yatsuhashi's shoulder, "Oh come on you could at least let me walk!" Jaune squirmed.

"Sorry Jaune I can't trust you yet." Yatsuhashi said walking away with Jaune.

As those events unfolded Velvet was already at the statue and was talking to herself, "Ok, ok you can do this you can do this. You've practiced so much, your friends have helped you they're been great to you. You can't just not pull through this. Hi I'm Velvet but you know that… um I um no ugh."

For a few more minutes the Faunus kept trying to encourage herself before her bunny ears perked up as voices coming towards her. "Oh C'mon Yatsuhashi do you really have to do this?!"

"I already told you Jaune I still don't trust you."

"You've been walking with me for twenty minutes you can trust me."

"Right."

Velvet froze a bit as she saw Yatsuhashi come up towards the statue with her crush on Yatsuhashi shoulder, but she could really not laugh about it a bit.

Yatsuhashi let go of the poor soul as soon as they got there and then proceeding to sit on a bench near them, "Here you go Velvet."

Jaune stood up and started to brush off himself, "Can you please tell me why we're here?"

"Don't worry Jaune, she'll tell you." Yatsuhashi said pointing towards her teammate who was frozen in time.

Jaune turned to Velvet who was in her normal combat attire, and also was wide eyed and blushing once more. _Ok Velvet just focus on his voice like how you did it with Ren don't worry it'll be fine, oh no where's some wood..._ "H-hi Jaune." She finally mustered the courage to speak

"Oh," Jaune turned towards Yatsuhashi then back to Velvet, "H-Hi." rubbing his right arm nervously

"Y-you were right… you um I mean I'm Velvet I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Oh, n-no don't be sorry i-it was my fault, I really hoped that I didn't offend you." Jaune gave her a grin

"No! No you didn't, of course I mean well.. Um I um." Velvet then took a deep breath and begun to speak at the speed of light, "Jaune I wanted to thank you again for standing up to Cardin for me I think that you're really nice. I'm not sure why but he's stopped picking on me and I think it's because of you, and that you never took credit for it and I really admire you for doing that, a-and I well, I want to spend some more time with you, and learn what kind of person you are. And thought well we could at that diner in Vale."

"Uh…" Jaune was somewhat confused because of how fast Velvet was talking trying to figure out what exactly she said.

"I-I'm sorry I-I didn't catch that?"

"Oh… ha-ha I'm-I'm sorry I wanted to say…. Um…I... um…." Velvet couldn't get out what she wanted to say and lied dormant.

Sighing and clearing his throat Yatsuhashi stepped in.

"Jaune," Both Jaune and Velvet looked towards Yatsuhashi, "she's asking you out."

"Oh…" Jaune stood there thinking for a second, "OH!" Jaune eyes widened and he began to blush.

"Y-you d-don't have t-to if you don't want to." Velvet said staring at her hands hoping to dust that wouldn't be the case.

"No, no, no it's not that it's j-just that I wasn't expecting t-that such a b-beautiful girl is asking me out."

"B-beautiful?" Velvet muttered as her face turned the shade of Ruby's cloak

"I-I, u-um would l-love t-to go out with you." Jaune stuttered and basically twitching viscously.

"R-really, g-great how does t-tomorrow evening sound?" Velvet said trying her best to not stutter.

"I-I'm free, well hm I would have to cancel my training with Pyrrha, but I think it w-won't be a p-problem."

Yatsuhashi watched as the two exchanged their stuttered speeches and grinned, "Well I'm happy for you two, but I can tell with anymore of this one of you are going to pass out so I'm gonna take Velvet back to our dorm."

The other two muttered in agreement and Velvet left with her friend, "I can't believe he actually said yes." Velvet smiled

"Congratulations Velvet, from the talk I had with him he's really kind," Yatsuhashi said.

"Y-yeah, but wait why were you carrying him?" Velvet asked.

"Ha well you see I didn't tell him who or why he was coming with me but I understood his hesitation because of the things Team RWBY, his own team, and yourself have been doing to him."

"O-oh…. Right." Velvet blushed.

Meanwhile back in team RWBY's room the four girls waited, and waited, and waited to see if anything had happened. "Do you think Velvet got that person to help her out?" Ruby asked.

"If she did I wished she'd tell us by now I'm really tired of waiting," Weiss complained

"Ugh, whatever I'm going to check up on her this is killing me," Yang insisted

"We'll come." Said the other three in unison

As the members of team RWBY walked out the door they saw Jaune about to open his door. "Oh hey Jaunny boy!"

Jaune froze in place and turned to face team RWBY, "O-oh h-hey guys."

Yang teased a bit with the boy, "So you feeling good lately?"

Jaune was about to speak but then he had something click in his mind and he went wide eyed. He then pointed at the girls, "So THAT's what all that was about!"

The four girls all looked at each other confused.

"Um what?" Yang asked.

"All of you acting weird was because of this? Hm well I don't know if I can really thank you all."

"I…. um what?" Yang asked again.

"Hm I'm sorry ladies but I need to get some sleep now I need to get rested and buy a suit for my DATE tomorrow." Jaune said with a grin slamming his door.

All of team RWBY once again stared each other with eyes widened, still confused but all excited that their friend had done it! It was time for them to talk to the faunus.


	12. Chapter 11-The Reveal

**Author's Note-** **I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it. Howdy Hey! I'm happy that this Chapter has been finished and tweaked but I'm sadden to say that Rouge King still hasn't spoken to me lately on about a collaboration with completing this story life is very busy for many people and I'm one of those people so I understand if he's busy and I respect that and well I hope you all enjoy this chapter of the Spiritual Successor to Skittish, Introverted! Also IT'S GAME DAY with the chapters to come! As well I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter then the usual suspects.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11-The Reveal**

The girls of team RWBY bolted to Velvet's room to ask her how it all went, when they got to her dorm they knocked on her door and were greeted with the Faunus. Who then smiled at the sight of her friends. "Hi girls!" Velvet spoke ecstatically.

"Hi Velvet, do you mind if we come in?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Velvet then turns to Yatsuhashi who nods in approval.

"Come on in."

"Oh my gosh Velvet what happened? Did he say yes? Was it awkward? Did he run? How'd you get him there? Did he pass out?" Ruby spoke expeditiously.

"Ruby calm down." Yang insisted, "But seriously, what he say?!"

Velvet beamed with joy seeing how her friends were truly excited and eager to know what happened, "Well it was awkward at first, but practicing with Ren undoubtedly paid off, and I was able to ask. Well, actually Yatsuhashi made it sound clearer to him." As the four looked over at Yatsuhashi who bowed towards the ladies. "Oh! And he said yes!"

"That's awesome!" Yang and Ruby said in unison

"Congratulations Velvet!" Said Blake smiling

"Finally the dolt is off of my back!" Weiss sighed in relief.

"He even called Velvet beautiful." Yatsuhashi stated.

Velvet then began blushing.

Ruby gasped "Did he really?" She Insisted.

"Y-yeah he did." Velvet replied.

"Awwwww that's soooo adorkable!" Yang expressed.

The rest of team RWBY groaned at her terrible pun but Velvet giggled a bit.

"See someone appreciates my puns." Yang pointed out.

"Hm even though I'm not into this type of situations it was interesting to see those too talk." Added Yatsuhashi.

"So Velvet," Ruby started, "How were you guys able to, you know, get him to where you were meeting. Speaking of meeting where you had guys meet?"

"Well, we met at the Warrior Statue." Velvet began.

"Jaune is actually a very interesting man," Yatsuhashi began getting the attention of the ladies, "I saw him at the rose garden and we talk a bit about why he was there, he explained that it was the place he always went to when he gets stressed. That somewhat concerned me since he also told me why he was stressed was because of all of you, but in the end I carried him to meet Velvet."

"Psh what acting weird? That's insane." Yang said scratching her head.

Trying to save themselves Weiss began to talk, "We talked to Jaune a bit when we saw him going to his room, and he said your date is tomorrow. Would you like us to help you get ready?" She asked.

"I think that's a great idea! We'll do it after class, I really want to thank you guys for helping me, and being great friends not turning into people that didn't see me for me. And didn't turn against me, I couldn't be anymore grateful." Velvet said wholeheartedly.

"We're all friends here Velv, it's the least we could do for you." Ruby said grinning.

"Ditto," Said the remainder of team RWBY in unison.

Blake then speaks up, "Velvet I think that it is time for us to reveal something for you."

The rest of team RWBY looking at her somewhat knowing what Blake was going to say. But wondered why.

"What is it Blake?" Velvet said somewhat concerned.

"Well you see, you're not the only Faunus in the school." Blake started

"Wait what?" Both Velvet and Yatsuhashi said.

"You see I was afraid to show the world who I really am," as she began to remove her bow, "Seeing that you weren't afraid of showing everyone who you were, it's very brave of you." Now the bow is completely off, "and, I'm a Faunus as well."

Velvet looks at Blake's kitty ears wide eyed, placing her hand on her mouth, "Oh my god…" Velvet said tearing up a bit, "So you do know how it feels to be treated like this, Blake thank you for telling me it's amazing that you guys are so caring."

"We're friends I wanted to tell the truth." Blake smiled hugging Velvet as she did.

"Alright," Velvet spoke wiping the tears from her eyes, "Well today's been an eventful day, I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to bed now."

"We'll get out of your hair," Weiss commented.

"Goodnight guys! And again thank you so much!" Velvet waved as the team began to leave.

"Goodnight Velvet! Goodnight Yatsuhashi!" Team RWBY spoke in unison.

"We'll see you tomorrow to help you get ready!" Ruby said peaking her head back into the door way.

"I can't wait! Bye!" Velvet spoke vibrantly.

As the girls shut the door behind them Velvet was smiling ear to ear and was very ecstatic for the day to come, but was beat, she went to the shower and got into her pajamas and jumped into her bed.

"Thank you for helping me again Yatsuhashi I can't tell you that enough." Velvet said.

"We're teammates Velvet, I'm always here for you, goodnight Velvet." Yatsuhashi responded.

"Goodnight Yatsuhashi."

 _Tomorrow is going to be a day never to forget._ Velvet thought before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 12-Preparation

**Author's Note-Howdy Hey everyone, Bridge is back with another chapter of "Introverted" School has been a bit of Dust for me since I'm busy with finals at the moment and everything of that sort. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter and we'll possibly be getting an editor to help with grammar issues I have since we all are human and mistakes can be made and I appreciate their request and we're in the talks.** **I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12-Preparation**

The next morning as the first one to wake up once again Velvet slept well and was smiling. She looks over at her teammates still sleeping; Coco, Fox, and Yatsuhashi. The Faunus then gets out of her bed to get ready for the day ahead of her. She grabs her uniform and the rest of her showering supplies and heads to the locker room. After a nice warm shower Velvet begins to dress, as she is doing so she notices Pyrrha also in the locker room getting ready. Velvet feeling more confident in walks over to the Spartan.

"Hello Pyrrha!" Velvet says tapping her shoulder.

"Oh, hi Velvet how are you?" Pyrrha replied.

"I'm doing great, how are you?" Velvet said smiling.

"I'm doing well myself, so were you able to talk to my fearless leader yet?" Pyrrha asked

Velvet blushing a bit, "Yeah, I-I was able to ask him out yesterday."

"Oh my dust really?!" Pyrrha said as Velvet began to nod her head.

"What did he say?" Pyrrha began jumping up and down.

"Well, he accepted and we're going on our date tonight." Velvet spoke.

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you, I mean I wouldn't have said no to such a pretty girl such as yourself." Pyrrha stated.

"Aw, you think I'm pretty too?" Velvet muttered blushing even more.

"Of course, so is there any way I can help you tonight?"

"Well," Velvet spoke thinking a bit. "Could you possible see what Jaune is wearing tonight so I can know what I should wear?"

"I'm on it, alright well I'll talk to later Velvet, where do you want to meet?"

"You can meet me and team RWBY in their room after our classes." Velvet said.

"Ok I'll have your answer by then." Pyrrha said running off waving, "I'll see you then, and have a good day Velvet."

"You too Pyrrha!" Velvet waved at the fleeing Spartan.

Velvet then went to her class and sat down early as usual reading a book she got from the library waited until class started. After getting a few pages in she heard the sound of a few familiar voices which she couldn't zone out since she had advanced hearing. "Honestly I don't know if I should be happy, frustrated or terrified with what you all did." Jaune spoke entering the room with his team and team RWBY.

"Why would you be mad or terrified at us?" Ruby asked tilting her head unknowingly being adorable.

"Hm let me think," Jaune started sarcastically, "firstly you all were starting to act weird, secondly the way Yang was acting during our walk and during lunch, thirdly was when Weiss decided to actually laugh and compliment one of my pick-up lines, and fourthly was how you all we're able to get Pyrrha to help, which I was already on edge with you guys and that just fueled it, hm and oh right how could I forget when Blake and Yang interrogated me in the closet!... But on the other hand you guys were able to help Velvet ask me out, which I can't thank any of you enough for so I can't say if I'm mad or not."

"Wait? Blake, Yang? I thought you guys were just going to ask him questions not interrogate him?" Weiss looked confused.

"Ha-ha well I mean 'interrogate' is a bit of a stretch." Yang said rubbing the back of her neck.

"You had Zwei lick the bottom of my feet! You know that's weird!?" Jaune interrupted.

"Ewww, Yang!" Ruby said sticking her tongue out.

"Well we still got him to answer our question." Blake shrugged.

"You guys just kept asking different weird questions all you wanted to know was where I like to eat?!"

"Yeah and we got that information," Yang snapped, "Case close mister."

"Sigh, well anyway thank you." Jaune muttered.

"You're welcome." The four team members said in unison.

"Students please take your seats." Doctor Oobleck said.

As the group took their seats Velvet was staring at Jaune, moments later the boy looked up at her, who then gave her a slight grin and waved. Velvet blushed then waved back. "Students your essay is due in a week from today. I hope most of you are getting closer to finishing." Doctor Oobleck said taking a sip of his coffee. Velvet went wide eyed she had completely forgot that they had an essay to do in the first place.

"Now get with your partner and continue your assignment." Oobleck stated dashing across the room.

Yang then shot up out of her chair to meet with her friend to hopefully actually get some of the essay done. "Hi Velvet!" Yang waved

"Hi Yang, so are we going to finally work on our essay?" Velvet asked

"Oh ha-ha yeah," Yang said rubbing the back of her neck, "I honestly forgot about it, s-sorry."

Velvet chuckled a bit, "No worries I forgot about it too, so shall we get started."

"Let's do this!" Yang enthusiastically said.

The duo seemed to be working at a quick rate to at least catch up to where they should've been that week, but with everyone they had their limits. Only around thirty minutes of consecutive writing the two were burning out and decided to take a break and talk about how tonight will go.

"So Velvet what do you have planned for tonight? I know that you two will go to Shopkeep's Diner, but are you guys doing anything else?" Yang said placing her feet on the desk to relax.

"Well, I was thinking after dinner we could go on a bit of a walk since it'll probably be sunset, and then finally come back home." Velvet said.

"Aw that sounds soooooo cute!" Yang said hands on her face.

The Faunus blushed a bit, "S-so what do you think we should talk about?"

"You guys should probably just talk about each other so you get a better understanding of Vomit Boy." Yang replied.

Velvet was always confused as to why Yang always seemed to call Jaune Vomit Boy, and honestly it sometimes made her a bit made but mostly intrigued at why she did. "Really quick, why do you call him Vomit Boy?"

"Well you see on the day we arrived at Beacon he, well, threw up on the ship because he gets air sick easily, oh yeah also keep an eye on him if that happens. And if he doesn't talk to you on the airship he's concentrating on not throwing up, so don't take it the wrong way."

"Oh ok I see now, so um what are we going to do after class?"

"We're going help you chose your outfit, we'll probably use your dress we got you the other day. And we'll help you talk to him a bit more." Yang assured.

"Ok that sounds good." As Velvet said that the bell had rang and the two got up and started to head to where the rest of team RWBY was.

"Hi Velvet!" Said a happy Ruby.

"Hi Ruby, how are you?"

"I'm doing great! Now let's get you all readied up." Grabbing Velvet's arm and dashing through the halls with a batch of rose peddles while to rest of team RWBY were behind them.

Meanwhile when team JNPR were in their room Pyrrha felt that it was time for her to see what Jaune was going to wear, "Hey Jaune." Pyrrha began.

"What's up Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"I was wondering, for your date tonight what you are going to wear?"

 _Hm, looks like someone recruited Pyrrha again, haha, alright._ Jaune thought, "Well," Jaune started rubbing his chin, "I was thinking maybe a nice navy blue dress shirt or a red one, or even a brown one, and I'm leaning more towards the brown one though. With a black tie with black dress pants and a black vest."

"Ok thanks for letting me know Jaune."

"Yeah no problem,"

"Well I've gotta go over to my partner's dorm and work on our essay so I'll talk to you all later, have a good time at your date Jaune."

"Pyrrha," Jaune began, "You don't have to lie about it, I know that you've been helping the others, I found out."

"Oh… you did? hm well then, you know where I'm going, good luck Jaune." Pyrrha waved closing the door behind her. Moments later she knocks on team RWBY's door and is greeted with the five girls getting ready.

Once again back in team JNPR's room Jaune remembers something that had happened before he was asked to go out on the date, "Hey Ren?"

"Yes Jaune?" Ren responded.

"I may be late on this but did you ever find out what the girls were actually doing?" Jaune asked

Ren gave out a sigh remembering the struggle he had to go through for his friend, "Yes Jaune, I did in the cafeteria a few days back…. But they knew what I was doing and so, well they took me to their room and put a voice modular on me to resemble have your voice and they used me to help Velvet talk to you."

"Oh my Oum… Ren I'm so sorry!"

"Its fine I'm just glad Nora's taking a nap so she won't break their legs. But in the end she was able to ask you out I see?"

"Yeah, she did." Jaune rubbed the back of his head, "Ren may I ask for your help on what to talk to Velvet about?"

Ren broke a small smile for his friend's inability to talk to girls which made him a bit joyed, "Well since this will be your first date and really one of your first times talking, you should get to know more about her. From what I saw when she practiced with me she's very shy but very kind. Just remember be yourself, rule one don't try to use pickup lines, rule two don't try to be awkward just talk the same way you do with me, team RWBY and the rest of us, I mean she does already like you, don't ruin it."

"Ok that sounds good, man I still can't believe that she actually asked me out I had no idea she liked me."

 **(You are a 'bit' clueless Jaune…)**

"Well if you want it to go well just take my advice and just be yourself, it'll go a long way, I promise that." Ren reassured his leader.

"Thanks Ren, hey do you mind helping me get ready?"

"Yeah, of course."

Back to the other side of the hall the now six girls are talking, "So Velvet I found out that he will be wearing one of three colored shirts, a navy blue, red, or brown one. He'll have a black tie and a black vest on topped off with black dress pants." Pyrrha said.

"Alright that's great." Yang excited, "That means we'll be able to use the dress we got you during our shopping trip."

"Alright! Now that we have your outfit ready we need to see what you guys can do." Ruby began.

"Well I already asked Yang and she said my idea about after dinner we go for a bit of a walk and then come back home later this evening." Velvet replied

"Aww that's an amazing idea!" Ruby enthusiastically jumping up and down.

"It will be a gorgeous sunset I would assume." Blake added.

"The sunsets are always amazing during this time of the year." Weiss commented

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha added.

"Alright that settles it." Yang said, "Let's get you ready for the big night!"


	14. Chapter 13-Date Night

**Author's Note-Howdy Hey everyone, Bridge is back with the FINAL chapter of "Introverted" School has been a bit of Dust for me since I'm busy with finals at the moment and everything of that sort.** **I do not own anything RWBY I am just a fan of Mr. Monty Oum's work and appreciate it.**

* * *

It was around six PM, and the date was now a go. Jaune began to fiddle with his tie as he waited for Velvet outside the school, sitting under the courtyard statue. After a few moments, a voice caught the knight's attention, "Hello Jaune," He turned around to see the beautiful bunny girl in a stunning tan skirted dress, one with touches of brown as an accent to match her stockings, and a maroon jacket that complimented her black thigh-boots perfectly. As his jaw dropped, Velvet began to blush, and let out a small giggle.

"H-hi Velvet..." Jaune mustered, "Y-you look beautiful."

"T-thank you Jaune, y-you look very handsome,"

"Thanks, I got some help from Ren..."

The awkward duo stood there in silence for a bit, but a torrent of voices in the background made them jump. "GET ON THE AIRSHIP YOU LOVEBIRDS!" Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY all shouted in unison. The two went wide eyed, glancing over to where their friends stood. "Well, shall we head to dinner?" Jaune broke the silence.

"Of course..." Velvet mumbled.

As the two entered the airship, their friends gave a collective sigh of relief. "I really, really hope he doesn't barf on the ship," Yang grumbled, shaking her head. Ruby tried to reassure her sister, "Don't worry Yang, they'll be fine,"

"Wait, what? Does he get airsick?" Coco looked puzzled.

"Yeah…. It's pretty bad, but he'll be alright," Ruby replied.

Throughout the flight, Jaune came close to vomiting on several occasions, though with... well, a lot of effort, he pulled through. Still, he was thankful he bought breath fresheners earlier, it never hurt to be prepared. After the airship landed they began walking to the restaurant in silence, neither of them sure what to talk about. When they reached Shopkeep's Diner, the two were seated and simply ordered "A big bowl of the 'regular'"

The name was fairly self-explanatory.

"So... Velvet, how've you been?" Jaune mustered.

"I-I've been good. That essay Oobleck assigned us is a bit tough though," Velvet replied, wary.

"Yeah, it is quite the project, but me and my partner are getting there… so, well… um w-why er, I mean… I want to know about you as a person," Jaune stammered, almost forcing the words out.

"Oh! Um, w-well, I d-don't know... w-what would y-you like to know?" Velvet sheepishly asked.

Jaune cleared his throat in an effort relax, "Well, where did you grow up?"

Velvet also tried clearing her mind so she could speak normally, "I was born in a small village not too far from Vale, it was hard growing up as a Faunus... but it's one of the reasons I'm who I am today, e-even if I'm a bit shy. W-what about you?"

"W-well... I grew up in a small town too, I grew up in Mistral, and growing up was really the only thing you could do. It was a pretty uneventful childhood, but every once and a while me and my family would go to this town called Shion, and we'd go camping all of the time, that was something I was looking up to all of the time."

Velvet giggled a bit, "I bet it was always an adventure, so do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah… seven sisters…" Jaune rubbed the back of his neck.

"Seven?! Oh my gosh, that had to be tough!"

"Yeah... ha-ha... I still love 'em all, but for some reason I've never been able to talk to a girl properly, and well… when we went on our camping trips I had gotten my own tent since they always wanted to braiding my hair… How about you?"

"Haha awh, I bet that was sometimes annoying, and I'm an only child. I don't really know how it feels to talk to someone about their feelings..." Velvet spoke with a sad note in her voice.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Velvet," Her eyes went wide as she felt something warm against her hand, and was surprised to see it was Jaune's own. He smiled, "If you ever want to vent, about anything, you can always talk to me,"

"Thank you Jaune, that means a lot," Velvet began to blush a bit, "W-why are you always so nice?"

"Um... well, I mean, my parents always wanted me to be a good person. That, and I always wanted to protect my sisters, even if a few are older than me,"

"They sound like nice people,"

"You could say that…"

"S-so um why did you want to become a Huntsman?" Velvet asked.  
Jaune seemed to perk up at the question, "My father was a knight, and my grandfather fought in the Great War, so I decided to follow in their footsteps, and I also wanted to protect the people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious, noble even," She commented.  
He frowned. "Maybe, but my parents never really believed in me. They even said it would be okay if I ever decided I wanted to come home..."

"W-wait, what? That's terrible!" Velvet looked confused.

He shrugged, "it's not like they didn't have good reason,"

"W-what do you mean?"

Jaune let out a deep sigh, "Velvet, I need you to promise me not to tell anyone about this, my team and team RWBY are the only ones who know."

"J-Jaune what are you trying to say?"

"I... I faked my transcripts. I wanted to get into Beacon, to be a Huntsman... but I wasn't ready. That's why I've been practicing with Pyrrha, she's been training me to be better in a fight. I'm sorry Velvet..."

Velvet was shocked, but in a way understood what he was trying to say. "Jaune, we've all had to make tough decisions in our lives. If you really want to become a Huntsman, and protect the world and the people you love, this is what you had to do... then it's okay," Velvet assured.

"R-really? You're okay with this? And you'll promise to keep this is secret?"

"Of course," Velvet spoke softly

Jaune let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks... so, um... I never asked, why did you want to become a Huntress?"

"Well, my parents raised me to be a good person too. They wanted me to help the world in some way, and I thought that becoming a Huntress was a way I could do that and escape being discriminated as a Faunus,"

"But..." Velvet let out a sad sigh, "I guess that second part is still a work in progress,"

"Velvet," Jaune spoke in a soft tone, still holding her hand in his, "You're a wonderful person. Becoming a Huntress or Huntsman is no small task, you being a Faunus doesn't change the fact you're brave enough to do it. I really admire you for that,"

"T-thank you Jaune," She found herself blushing even harder than before now.

He leaned in now, "Sooo... I know this'll be an odd question, but why do you like me? I mean I'm not like mad or anything, I was just wondering why someone as pretty as you would like a goof like me,"

"Well," Velvet began, "For what you did to get Cardin off my back. It was very kind of you, and the way you didn't ask for anything in return... most people would have, but you just shrugged it off. I just thought that was an awesome thing for you to do and... Well, now have a crush on a knight."

"O-oh I'm a knight now?" Jaune began to blush.

Velvet grinned, "Yes,"

As the two continued eating, and talking, they began learning more and more about each other, having a wonderful time as they laughed at each little thing they had experienced in life. But, like all things, the meal came to an end, and the couple decided it was time for the walk Velvet had been hoping for.

"Wow... it's amazing tonight," Jaune looked out at the sunset.

"Yeah it's beautiful,"

"Do you want to just... sit down and watch the sunset from the park?"

"That'd be great!" Velvet replied, excited.

The duo headed over to the park and found a nice spot to sit down.

"You know, I like going for walks close to sunset, it gives me time to relax, and think about life," Velvet began.

"I can understand that," Jaune nodded, "I do the same thing from time to time,"

"You know Jaune, being around you is nice. I can relate to you, and finally getting to know you is... amazing," Velvet said, placing her head on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune began to freeze a bit though, this was an entirely new experience for him. "I really enjoy spending time with you too Velvet. I... I like you a lot."

After relaxing, and cuddling together for a time, the two reluctantly decided to go home before the last airships started docking for the night. It wasn't long before they reached Beacon, and Jaune decided to walk the Faunus back to her dorm. It was at her door that they finally said their goodbyes.

"Thanks for coming tonight Jaune, I had an amazing time getting to know you."

"Yeah, it was awesome," Jaune smiled, "So, um... do you want to sit with us at lunch from now on?" He asked, rubbing his neck.

She smiled, nodding. "That sounds great,"

He smiled back, giving a small wave, "Alright then, good night Velvet,"

"Good night, Jaune."

As the knight began to walk away Velvet was thinking about something, "W-wait Jaune." He turned, "Y-yeah Velv-" Before he could finish, Velvet gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved as she went into her room, leaving him in the hall, frozen. Moments later Jaune shook his head in an attempt to regain his senses, then smiled as he walked back to his own dorm. _I really need to thank all the girls._ Jaune thought to himself.

Back in Velvet's room, she found herself unbelievably happy. Her first date with Jaune was a success, she'd learned more about her knight, and could now feel confident talking to him. Dressed in her pajamas, Velvet happily crawled into bed, one last though passing through her mind before she drifted off to sleep.

 _I guess this means I'm not introverted anymore..._

 **The End**


End file.
